RWBY: Path of Vengeance
by Jdbl00d
Summary: Some Huntsmen exist to protect the weak, some to bring equality, some to right the wrongs of the world. And some exist for the desire for vengeance... As Vale reels from the fall of Beacon and the students recover from the tragedies that had befallen them, a dark group of warriors emerge, threatening to bring down the kingdom and challenge all that they know.
1. Prologue

**Author's note:**

 **Soooo, with the finale of Volume 3, I can truly say I'm stoked for what the crew at RoosterTeeth will bring to the table of Volume 4.**

 **Despite the tragedy that has occurred, I find myself wanting to see how the story progresses from here, how our characters will cope with their losses and start moving forward and be the badasses they were. I like how the story is going, building on the trials that our favourite characters must now face despite it being probably too early for them.**

 **But enough rambling. With what has just happened, I found myself wanting to write a fic with relations to the messages of Volume 3. On a side note, I had also played finish some months ago Starcraft 2: Legacy of the Void, which finally brings to end the saga I've been following for almost 10 years now. I admit that the introduction of Alarak and the Tal'darim was something else, with his rather, _interesting_ views on the universe making him quite the character I soon grew attached with.**

 **And thanks to that, this fic came to mind, and I like how my OC developed shortly upon the basis of Volume 3's finale and one of my favourite video games. Through this fic, I wanted her to truly test the beliefs of our Huntsmen and Huntresses in training and I can only hope it goes well.**

* * *

Prologue:

The water remained still within the rocky basin it collected in with the exception of the constant ripples resulting from the dripping of water from the stalactites above. Save from the ' _plinks'_ of water spilling upon water, the cavern was filled with a deafening silence.

The silence was broken when a lone figure rose from the water, the water dripping of her skin and hair causing a myriad of splashing sounds to echo through the cavern. The woman ran her hands through her brown locks, squeezing the water from them. She strode to the edge of the pool and climbed out, reaching for a towel that lay upon a lone rock.

She was quite a beautiful individual. Despite having toned arms and legs, there was an unrivalled symmetry in her body's natural curves and slender figure. Any man would have been enraptured by the mere sight of her. Or at least, they could have been.

The one minus that the woman did have was the numerous scars running along her body. Wounds from battles long past racked upon her flesh, leaving ugly serrated marks upon her fair skin. Anyone would have been repulsed by such a scene.

The woman paid it no mind. To her, the scars weren't blemishes. They were badges; medals of honour. _Let them think what they will_. She thought. _They know not their true meaning_.

A small crunching sound came from behind, yet she didn't turn. She didn't care who it would be to come see her like this, as long as she knew someone would be here now. Slowly, she wrapped the towel around herself and turned to face her visitor.

"Lady Vanessa." The man bowed as soon as he met her gaze.

"Speak." She replied.

"You have been summoned milady." The man reported. "All the Deathblades have."

Vanessa frowned. The only one who could command the elite of their order was the Maester himself. As such, she could not disobey. "Very well. Let him know that I will arrive shortly." The man hurriedly left to relay her instructions as she resumed clothing herself. When she had finished putting on her clothes and boots, she reached down for the leather coat; black and decorated with scarlet marks, that hung on one of the stalagmites. As a finishing touch, she pulled out a scarlet red ribbon and tied her hair up into a ponytail.

Then, as soon as she had picked up her weapon, she left for the call of the Maester.

Vanessa stalked through the dusty wasteland, the greying clouds looming across the landscape and casting shadows upon the entirety of the earth. In her mind, this was the most desolate place in all of Remnant. But that was of no concern to her. She had abandoned luxury long ago.

Something rustled in the bushes to her right. She turned as a Creep lunged out of the undergrowth, diving straight at her. Instantly, she crouched low, the Grimm now passing overhead. In the blink of an eye, she removed her weapon from her back. The dual-bladed scythe extended as she swung upwards, bisecting the small creature and feeling its blood rain down upon her as it died. She twirled her weapon, shifting it back into its folded form before she continued walking. As she did, her tongue snaked out and licked the last drop of Grimm blood off her lips.

* * *

At last, Vanessa reached her destination, a small fort abandoned since who knew how long. Vanessa was greeted by two Ruin guards, who bowed as she approached. Not even bothering to acknowledge them, she descended the dark steps into the darkness below. For about fifteen whole minutes she walked, drinking in the gloom of the place.

As she reached her destination, she noticed that everyone else was already present.

"At last, the First of the Deathblades has arrived." Came the snide remark of a bulky man to her right.

"Hello Deathblade Giles." Vanessa nodded. "I see you are as impatient as ever."

"Silence woman!" Giles remarked. "Don't think you will enjoy that position forever. I've been training. Soon enough, I will declare Relinquishment upon you and see that your place is mine!"

"If you can survive me…" Vanessa replied coldly as she sat down. Giles merely snarled back at her, incensed at the fact she saw him as anything but a threat.

"Quiet you two." Came the voice of the figure to Vanessa's right, his hood obscuring his entire face. Just under Giles, Cameron was the Third ranked among the Deathblades. "Our Maester is about to speak."

Vanessa looked at the holographic projections of the other Deathblades. The Fourth Deathblade, Deslan, twiddled his thumbs in anticipation of the Maester's orders. To his left were the Fifth and Sixth Deathblades, Hanzo and Fiora. Vanessa saw them as powerful, but they had much to learn before they could think about facing her. Last were the Seventh and Eighth Deathblades, Nigel and Linus.

At once, the Maester appeared, a deathly mask covering his face. Vanessa could only make out the green eyes beneath the cast iron mask as he eyed the gathered Deathblades. If there was anything in Remnant she was truly curious about, it was how Maester Cyrus thought. She never did discern the many things that went through his mind. But that, she reasoned, was irrelevant.

"My Deathblades…" Maester Cyrus greeted them. At once, the Deathblades nodded. There was no need for propriety. Such things were lost to their order long ago. Only action, swift and merciless, was needed here.

"Our time has come. Since the Vytal festival, the kingdoms are weakened. Finally, we can begin the great Purge." Maester Cyrus proclaimed. "Our forces are ready. Our acolytes, the Ruin guard, our battalions of Devastators and Destroyers stand resolute. Soon, we shall change this world and bring it to an era of peace." The Deathblades applauded save for Cameron and Vanessa.

"But remember my Deathblades, patience." Maester Cyrus calmed them down. "I can feel your bubbling hatred and desire for vengeance, but only when tempered, reinforced with discipline and cunning can we hope to stand victorious. For now, begin your preparations and be ready to strike. Within a fortnight, the Purge begins!" Once more, the Deathblades applauded, but Vanessa remained as she was, eyeing Cyrus the whole while.

A clattering was heard. Everyone turned to see a balding man enter the chamber. "Maester, Deathblades! I am sorry to interrupt, but the Dark Hour approaches us!"

"I see." The Maester nodded. "Very well, we shall adjourn for now. We have vengeance that needs reaping." At once, the Deathblades stood up, those who were holographic projections faded away. Just as they prepared to leave, the Maester called.

"Vanessa, I require a moment of you."

The gathered Deathblades watched as Vanessa turned to the Maester. She could feel Giles's animosity toward her burning into her neck, but she disregarded it. The Maester had commanded her, no one was to interrupt or deny his order. She felt the rest of them leave. Soon, it was just the two of them.

"Is there something troubling you? I couldn't help but notice your rather bland reaction." The Maester crowed, eyeing her suspiciously. Vanessa retained her bland expression as she thought her answer.

"No Maester." Vanessa replied. "I found your speech very uplifting. I look forward to the dawn of the Purge."

"And why wouldn't you?" Cyrus said with approval. "The Purge shall bring peace. I believe it is a day to rejoice."

"It truly will be. I await with high spirits." Vanessa answered.

"Do you? And what will you do when the Purge has ended? What will your ambitions be?" The Maester growled as he paced around her.

"Maester?" Vanessa inquired, surprised at his question.

"Do not play games with me Vanessa. I know what you think." The Maester said, all pretense of calm and satisfaction gone, replaced with a tone that burned like acid. "I know what you are like. Back then, when you were a mere girl hiding under the skirts of Deathblade Rachel I saw that you had something the others did not have, could never hope to have. Do you know what it is Vanessa?"

Vanessa didn't respond. She was terribly focused on the irritating feeling that nibbled at the back of her mind. Why was Maester Cyrus bringing up such a story from so long past?

"The truth is you don't care about the Purge." Maester Cyrus continued. "You don't care about peace. All you care about is to kill the Grimm, to extract vengeance upon vengeance. The others' thirst greatly for revenge, for vengeance. But you, yours is boundless, insatiable. To you, peace is something you will never see, and will never attain."

"It is how I have lived this long Maester." Vanessa replied. "It is the only way I can ever live."

"So it would seem." The Maester agreed. "But remember this, my will is absolute. I lead this order and I will flog those who dare to prevent its designs from coming to fruition. I have not forgotten your tendency to disregard authority just so you can satisfy your lust to kill. Remember Vanessa, if your vengeance does anything to disrupt my plans, to ever sow discord among our order, I will see to your, _permanent_ end. And I don't care if you are our best Huntress or not."

"I understand Maester." Vanessa replied as she stood up. She was certain that he had finished. At once, he turned his back on her, which was her cue to leave.

As she stepped out of the abandoned fort, she looked upon a battleground where her fellows were now engaged with a large pack of Beowolves. She meditated, remembering her training. Then she opened her eyes, remembering her past. And the hatred within her seethed, spilling out of her like a flood. The Grimm sensed it, howling as they charged for her.

Vanessa wasn't the most powerful of the Deathblades for being ruthless or brutal. She got here because she was cunning, resourceful, smart. She didn't start a losing fight, she was always careful. She kept herself disciplined and resolute. But that didn't mean she couldn't rely on such feelings when it counted.

There was one other thing that made her the greatest of the Deathblades. It was the depth of her bloodlust and wrath. It was her greatest weapon. No other member of their order thirsted for carnage like her. It was what made her fearsome. It was what made her _strong_.

Hatred didn't win battles for her, but she didn't win battles without it.

As the Grimm converged upon her, she drew her weapon, revelling in the carnage and death she would sow, and the insatiable vengeance she exacted.

* * *

 **Well, that's the beginning of this fic.**

 **A simple heads-up, this story is going to focus greatly on ALL the Huntsmen and Huntresses that Volume 3 had introduced. This will thus be the second story I have introducing dialogues and viewpoints from many characters in the same setting, so if it becomes a bit much to swallow, I humbly apologise. Do let me know of any feedback you have regarding this and I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I have in writing it.**

 **Yours Sincerely,**

 **Jdbl00d**


	2. The Bonds We Have

Chapter 1:

Ruby walked through the streets of Vale, rubble still strewn about. Two weeks had passed since the end of the Vytal festival. Many buildings had collapsed and the streets were deathly quiet. She looked up toward the skyline, to see the silhouette of Beacon. And right at the very top of Beacon tower was the frozen form of the massive Grimm dragon.

Ruby shuddered as she recounted the events at the top of the tower. She had arrived to see Cinder Fall put an arrow through Pyrrha Nikos. She watched helplessly as Pyrrha's life was snuffed out, along with whatever remnant of her existence there was. She remembered the emotions that ran through her mind. Shock. Pain. Sadness. Disbelief. Fury. The next thing she knew, she was back at home, waking up to the embrace of her father.

Ruby clasped her mouth with her hands and sank to her knees as fresh tears streamed down her face. She still couldn't believe it. Pyrrha was gone. The greatest of them in their whole year, now nothing more than memory. She wondered what kind of life Pyrrha would have wanted, the kind of Huntress she'd become had that chance not been so cruelly denied before even her first year at Beacon.

She wondered how Jaune had taken it, along with Ren and Nora. She had tried calling them, but they wouldn't respond. She hadn't tried a second time. They had lost someone so important to them, it was only natural that they would be distraught, perhaps even more than she was. When she heard about her mother's death, Ruby had reacted the same way. She knew it took time to heal such wounds, and some needed more than others.

And as if that wasn't enough on her plate, she had to learn that her very existence was special. She looked at the frozen dragon upon the tower and still couldn't believe she was responsible for its current state. She eyed a piece of glass upon the floor, its surface now reflecting her own face back at her. Through her drying tears, she could see her eyes, pure silver orbs, staring back.

 _You see the creatures of Grimm, the most fearsome monsters mankind ever encountered, were afraid of those silver-eyed warriors._ She remembered her uncle's words. _They were the best of the best. It's said that even a single_ look _from one of these fighters could strike a Grimm down._

She stroked her face, barely touching her eyes. She had never really cared much about appearances in the past, but after everything Uncle Qrow had mentioned she had to wonder, what sort of power now lay dormant within her? And could she control it to make sure what had happened would never happen again?

Ruby shook her head and slapped herself. So many questions with next to no answers anytime soon. It didn't matter. There was a reason she had to be here in Vale, right now.

With Ozpin gone, it had fallen to Qrow to pick up the slack. Currently, repairs in the city were slow, along with the repairs for the Atlas ships that had been damaged in the battle. Since then, the students were being called home. Worried parents, teachers, and friends who needed some peace of mind knowing those they cared for were safe. But then, one had to wonder, what would be their response to those who have died?

Under Qrow's leadership, Vale was starting to get a semblance of order back, though people were still scared, nervous. Atlas troops now patrolled the streets, being met with wary eyes and nervous expressions. The Huntsmen of Vale were put on high alert, and mechanics moved swiftly, attempting to repair the transport ships that would ferry students home. With a request to her uncle and a- _very_ grudging-agreement from her father, it was Ruby's job to help out with whatever relief effort was needed.

Currently her efforts were finished, and she now walked toward the hotel that for now served as the living quarters for the entirety of the students who had yet to leave. Thankfully, the hotel staff were quite tolerating of the Atlas troops, and allowed a minimum number within their walls. She arrived at her destination minutes later, showing her scroll to the guard outside. Promptly, he let her enter. She figured the first order of business was getting back to Qrow. She ought to at least report on her assignment.

Her stomach growled. Ruby looked downward, realising she was hungry. Come to think of it, what was the time now? She glanced at the clock, seeing it was 3:30pm. How had she missed her usual lunch hour? Deciding it would probably be a while before Qrow returned, it be best to grab a bite. The last thing she needed was to keel over from hunger, not because she was about to kick the bucket.

As she opened the door to the restaurant, she froze. Now that she thought about it, wouldn't students also be around at this time? Additionally, wasn't it entirely possible that everyone saw the bright flash of light that was her last memory atop Beacon tower? Wasn't it also possible that people knew about her decision to return to look for other students?

And was it slightly possible that people may have put two and two together regarding everything?

Ruby was suddenly facing the eyes of hundreds of students from Atlas, Vale, Mistral and Vacuo. She recognised a few within the group. Team ABRN were sat together on a single table at the far right of the room. She noticed Flynt Coal and Neon Katt had also stopped their music making and chatting to look at her. Even Sun and his friends were there with the same expressions.

A pit formed within Ruby as stage fright slowly took over. She had never been that great with crowds. It reminded her of her first few days at Beacon and the initiation. Back then, she would have been comfortable with just Yang, and despite making more friends along the way, she had taken a while to get used to all the attention.

Then, she remembered something else. Team RWBY was fractured. Weiss's father had taken her home with concerns regarding her safety in Vale, meaning her partner was miles away. Blake had vanished and Yang was still recovering from both physical and emotional wounds. Never before had Ruby felt so alone in the world.

"Ruby?" A familiar voice called. She turned to see Jaune, Ren and Nora behind her, with team CFVY bringing up the rear. Velvet blinked in surprise while Coco and Yatsuhashi merely looked on in astonishment. Not much could be said about Fox. Ruby was still trying to figure out his facial expressions.

She now remembered that possibly the last thing anyone would have seen of her was her unconscious form being sent back to Patch. For Jaune and the others, this would be the first time seeing her in two weeks.

Reality appeared to stand still in the whole room. No one knew what to say or do. All the students merely remained as they were, Ruby's presence being the lock upon the transition of time. No one knew how to remove the lock. No one knew exactly what could do so.

And then, Ruby's stomach growled. It was long and drawn out. Were it any deeper, one could have sworn an Ursa would be nearby.

Ruby's face flashed a bright shade of red as the pangs of her hunger echoed through the room. She gulped, hoping no one had heard-nope, they definitely heard.

Jaune stared at her before his face relaxed. "It sounds like you are hungry…"

Ruby bit her lip, nodding slowly. "Well, uh… I haven't exactly eaten yet…"

Ruby now remembered her first victory at the festival, where Blake's stomach had somehow created an awkward situation for them all. From there, she remembered all the times with her teammates. She remembered meeting Jaune for the first time, how he had grown from class wimp to a resourceful warrior in just the span of a year. She remembered other friends she had made through them all. Sun, Neptune, Penny. Images of them flooded her mind.

"I heard that there were some cookies being served." Jaune continued. "They came in assorted flavours. Chocolate chip is running out fast though…"

Ruby remembered every itty bitty detail of the whole year she had spent. She thought it would be just the normal life of cramming schoolwork, training, a few supervised missions here and there. Who would have thought it would have led to this now?

"Yeah…" Ruby nodded as her eyes began to water. "I better get right on it…"

Ruby now sank to the floor, her body shaking with sobs. Some of it was out of sadness. More of it out of joy. Perhaps her team was gone, but what was truly important was the memories of them all. Every one of every person she had met. She had to preserve them for as long as she could, because time could not be turned back. That was just how feeble and fleeting it could be.

"J-Jaune…" Ruby sniffled as she tried to blink back her tears. "I… I'm so sorry… About… Pyrrha…"

Someone ran forward and now embraced Ruby. She could register the soft cooing of Velvet Scarlatina, but also the slight sobs the rabbit Faunus had in the process.

"No Ruby…" Jaune shook his head, also beginning to tear up. "It, it wasn't your fault. I should be the one…" Jaune gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut. "If only, if only I was stronger… Maybe, I could've…"

And slowly, the tension eased. Jaune knelt down and hugged Ruby as well, with Ren and Nora following suit immediately. Coco knelt down, a hand placed on Ruby's shoulder. And with that, everyone else in the room followed suit. The students left their tables and walked to the small bunch who now embraced each other on the floor.

"Dude, are you crying?" Sun asked Neptune, who then blinked a tear.

"I have dust in my eyes is all man…" Neptune choked.

Neon Katt sat down and placed her own hand on Ruby's shoulder. Flynt said nothing, but tipped his hat in respect. Reese Chloris of team ABRN also joined them soon enough, though the rest of her team hung back, not wanting to smother Ruby.

Jaune looked up into Ruby's silver eyes. Wiping his own tears away, her shot her a lop-sided smile. "Welcome back Ruby."

Ruby panted for a bit before she dried her own eyes. "It feels good to be back Jaune."


	3. The Next Step Forward

Chapter 2:

She watched the airship fly off. Another group had gone under the Maester's command. Vanessa turned back and walked into the ruins once more. Soon enough she would have to go as well. If it was an order from the Maester, she could not disobey. It was how they worked.

She approached two warriors. She didn't know their names and she didn't bother with it. There was no need for her to know. "You two." Vanessa said to them, catching their attention immediately. "Follow me."

"Yes lady Vanessa." They replied without hesitation, falling in line behind her. She kept walking, the two of them barely able to keep up with her stride. She then reached a small door, their archives. Turning to them, she gave one more order. "Stay here. Do not let anyone into this room."

"As you command First Deathblade." They bowed, turning around and standing watch. Vanessa paid no heed as she opened the door and walked in. She wasn't worried about the two trying to find out what she was doing here. The last one who had attempted it she had dragged him right out before many others and brutally beat the imbecile till she was sure he'd learned his lesson. The word spread among the rest like wildfire. Everyone soon learned to not intrude her privacy lest they face the full extent of her wrath.

And _nobody_ wanted to face her wrath.

Vanessa now trawled through the different pieces of paper that lay about. One by one, she studied them, looking through each and every one with great scrutiny. It was often her habit to look through the old notes that previous warriors had left behind within their order. Additionally, she would look through the news that was gathered by their own members within the four kingdoms. The most recent news was regarding the city of Vale, where a massive Grimm that none had seen before emerged, terrorising Beacon academy.

What truly interested her was that it had been pacified. It wasn't dead, just frozen. It was a puzzling situation that left her craving for an understanding of the world that is Remnant. Slowly she toiled, her mind considering different possibilities as soon as they had emerged. One by one she dismissed them, realising that perhaps none of the scrolls in here were of use.

Vanessa sat for a while, contemplating her thoughts. Maester Cyrus would definitely send her on a mission to Vale. It would be no doubt easy for one such as herself. Perhaps a side trip was in order?

For so long she had lived this life, and now she had seen a power that no one knew about. To stop such a monstrosity was no easy feat, yet it had been done. Vanessa wondered, what sort of individual would have been gifted with something so unique? It was, intriguing to say the least, and worth investigating.

Vanessa now stood up and left the room, dismissing the two she had ordered. Maester Cyrus's mission must take precedence of course, which would mean she would not be able to satisfy her desires in the meantime. But she was trained to be patient. And if she must be patient, so be it.

Besides, there were other ways to get what she needed.

* * *

"So, how is Yang doing?" Velvet asked as Ruby continued eating.

"She's doing as well as she can I guess…" Ruby replied. "Though I don't think she'll be talking to anyone for a while."

"She's been through way too much." Jaune nodded. "First getting framed and then, well, you know…"

"I swear, the next time I see that Emerald and Mercury!" Coco angrily balled her fists before self-control kicked in, allowing her to calm down. "Those guys will be sorry they ever did this."

"The thing is, we don't even know where they are." Ren said. "They just disappeared after everything that happened. And I am sure that no matter what we do even the local authorities won't know anything."

"Not that they could do anything." Nebula Violette, the leader of team NDGO replied. "Everything is a mess ranging from the streets to the top brass. That's just what they wanted so that none of us would be the wiser on their trails."

Ruby looked around as everyone started talking again. She wondered what else she could say, especially to Jaune and the rest of team JNPR. Ever since Pyrrha, no one had the courage to come forward to them. Even if words of comfort were accepted, Ruby knew that deep down, the three of them were still torn up over their most recent loss.

"Best right now is to just rest." Ruby said. "We won't be finding them. And they are out of our league. Especially Cinder…"

Jaune tensed at the mention of that name. "Cinder Fall. She's the one who…" He stopped short, a grim look upon his face. The same look was shared by everyone who had gathered around. It seemed everyone took the news of Pyrrha's death terribly.

"I never thought our second year would be like this…" Coco breathed. "So much has happened that I can't even get my head around it all."

"But at any rate, at least we'll be getting back home to our families soon." Brawnz Ni of team BRNZ replied. "With the CCT down, word has been completely paralyzed worldwide. I want to let my parents know that I'm fine at least."

"Also, not to mention Ruby totally kicked butt!" Nora chirped in. "I mean, what did you do Ruby? How'd you get that Grimm to just, stop?"

"I don't really know myself Nora." Ruby shrugged. "I just remember a bright flash of white and then, next thing I knew I was back on Patch. Besides, it wasn't a permanent job. Grimm still keep marching into what's left of Beacon."

"That isn't just the problem." Dew Gayl of NDGO said. "The kingdoms are divided now. Communications have been blocked and no one is completely trusting anyone. Vale is being seen as unreliable, Atlas is seen as weak. After everything that has happened, I'm not sure how we will recover."

Silence sank in once again. Ruby didn't know what to say. What did one do when it seemed all hope was lost?

"I thought I was in a hotel, not a graveyard." Everyone looked up to see Qrow Branwen standing at the door. Behind him were the forms of Glynda Goodwitch, Peter Port and Bartholomew Oobleck. Qrow now took a long swig from his flask, gaining a disapproving look from Glynda.

"Oh great." Sun groaned. "The headmaster."

"Hey, I told you guys to just call me Qrow. I was never one for all those honorifics. Waste of time if you ask me and right now, really unnecessary. But enough of that old crap." Qrow now nicked a chair and sat down in it. "What's gotten you all so gloomy?"

"Is this guy for real?" Nebula frowned, still not used to Qrow's habits. "I think it's pretty obvious what is bothering us."

"Mmmhmm." Qrow nodded as he took another swig. "Well, way I see it, you guys do have a semblance of good judgement. You know how to not pick a pointless fight. You know what we're currently up against. And you know what it's cost you. Of course you'd be depressed."

"So why the hell are you raining on our parade?" Sun growled, obviously irritated.

Qrow took another gulp, and when he finally looked back at the monkey Faunus, his eyes were glaring daggers at him. "You really think this is easy for me? Me, an old crone who hasn't got the slightest attachment to any of you kids. But remember this monkey-boy, I've had to watch my nieces get hurt, friends go missing and good people pass on way too early. If you think that is enough to keep you depressed, then don't bother trying to be a Huntsmen."

"The world isn't such a nice place." Qrow continued as he stood up and went to the window. "Trust me, I've seen enough to know how bad it can get. I was just like you guys once, just a student. You think that a few years is enough to prepare you for the outside world. But the truth is, the minute you step out there, you realise just how unprepared you can be. That is where the real learning takes place. And you better learn hard, 'cos unlike a classroom, mistakes out there can get you hurt or worse."

"And if there is one thing I've learned…" Qrow said as he finished what was left in his flask. "Is that you don't have time to be depressed. Our enemies aren't going to just sit around waiting. They are planning their next move as we speak, and whether or not we'll be prepared is a question I can only answer when the time has come. So what? You just gonna keel over when the world burns around you? You can't just stop. You have to keep moving forward. That's your next move."

"How?" Nolan Porfiro asked.

"Beats me." Qrow shrugged. "That's something you have to figure out yourself. I can't teach you everything you know." Instantly he walked out of the hotel restaurant, but not before he bellowed. "HEY! Barmaid! Can I get a refill?"

"Ruby, no offence, but your uncle says some really good things once in a while." Ren said as he watched him walk away. "Even after you consider his character."

Ruby smiled, shrugging. "That is my uncle."

"And I believe he's about right." Flynt Coal now replied from his seat. "Maybe a change in tune for now?" At once, he picked up his trumpet and started playing, a soft jazz tune that drifted over the air.

Jaune now stood up. "Well, I have training to be doing. Ren, don't mind helping?"

"Sure." Ren nodded in response. "Whatever you need. C'mon Nora, we ought to get going."

Ruby watched as the crowd dispersed. The students finally seemed to be getting back into their usual lives. All that was left was to prepare for the days ahead.

"Ms. Rose." Ruby turned to see Professor Port looking at her. "I understand that you don't exactly have a team to spar with right now but, if I can assist in any way…"

"Thanks professor." Ruby said as she got up. "But right now, I think a walk will do me good. Help gather my thoughts."

"Very well Ms. Rose" Port nodded. "But I'm always here if you need an extra lesson."

"I'll make a note of that. Take care of my uncle for me." Ruby said as she left.

* * *

Ruby walked through the ruined streets. At least she had reached a place in Vale where there was still some activity. Here and there she saw Vale Huntsmen patrolling the city, keeping an eye out for any Grimm that strayed too far from Beacon's confines. She couldn't imagine what would happen if the Grimm found a reason to venture into the city again.

She watched as a few Atlas troops hauled over what was left of an Atlesian Knight. So far, the cleanup of the demolished droids was going well. Almost no traces of Atlas machinery could be seen. Ruby believed it was for the best. Right now, anyone was apprehensive about seeing Atlas military drones anywhere. According to Qrow, the virus that took control of them had been purged, but it seems people couldn't be too careful now.

Ruby realised she was getting thirsty. She stopped by a small café, getting herself an iced Latte. The television was now playing the news. With a small word to the waiter, the volume was turned up.

"Despite current misgivings about the security of the main city, authorities have stated that no known threats are present from the Grimm congregating at the ruins of Beacon academy." Came the report of Lisa Lavender. "When asked about how the massive Grimm was subdued, authorities have merely stated that the matter is under complete investigation."

 _At least I don't have to worry about people hounding me_. Ruby thought as she sipped down her Latte.

"In other news, General James Ironwood of Atlas has reported that repairs for all transport shuttles will be completed by the end of next week. Our reporter Cyril was on the ground to speak with him and this is what he had to say…"

The image now flashed to the interview with General Ironwood, who was now wearing a plain jacket, though it did not hide his cybernetic features.

"General," Came the voice of the interviewer. "Is it true that your repairs are going as planned?"

"Yes." He replied. "By our estimates, we will be able to send the students home by the end of next week. It has been difficult keeping up due to our diminished manpower, but we will pull through."

"General what are your thoughts as to the infiltration of the Atlas military by a known criminal? Was he the one who caused the malfunction of Atlas military hardware?"

"As of now, we can neither confirm nor deny if the said prisoner was behind it." General Ironwood answered. "Our investigations have been put on hold so as to focus more effort into the safety of the students and the general populace of Vale."

"General, what is your answer regarding the synthetic android at the tournament?"

A ball of ice formed in Ruby's stomach as she realised what that statement meant. She hugged herself tightly as she remembered Penny's demise. She wondered if she would once again see that smile, hear the aloof tone that was the android friend.

"Man, Atlas is going to have a hard time now." Ruby heard the cashier say. "After everything that has happened, I don't know who's going to trust them anymore."

Ruby didn't say anything. She merely continued sipping at her Latte till she was finished. As she left, the cashier called to her.

"Hey, what do you think about all this little lady? You were there weren't you?"

Ruby stopped, pondering her answer. "I think right now isn't the time to be thinking such things." With that, she walked out of the café.

That was when she heard the explosion.

 _What the?_ Ruby looked in bewilderment as the explosion sounded through the streets, causing people to panic immediately and for the local security on patrol to quickly snap to attention. Some urged the citizens to stay calm and remain indoors, while others went to investigate.

"What is going on? Report!" Came the police officer beside Ruby.

Static was all she got on the other line before she heard: _Reinforcements needed!_

Ruby wondered who could be doing this. Had Cinder made her next move already? Could more people be getting hurt?

Wasting no time, Ruby ran as fast as possible to the source of the blast.


	4. Unexpected Enemy

Chapter 3:

"Hrrragh!" Jaune cried as he pushed Nolan back before crouching low for Ren to flip over and deliver a drop kick. As Nolan fell, Roy Stallion charged in, raising his saw-gauntlets for the attack. Ren attacked, sliding under Roy and catching him between Jaune and himself. Roy now fired his saws at Jaune, who proceeded to block them, though he still strained from the recoil. Nolan dashed in again, his electric staff swinging. Ren somersaulted out of the way, deftly avoiding the weapon.

"They've improved." May Zedong commented to Nora.

"What else can they do?" Nora shrugged as she ate her ice-cream. "We have to get better ourselves. For Pyrrha's sake, we have to."

"I get it." May nodded. "She was a good friend, I'm sure."

The two of them turned to see Jaune now spin, kicking out Roy's legs from beneath him. It would have been the clincher had Jaune not slipped over from his own momentum.

"Damn! So close!" May shook her head as Roy managed to recover.

"Wait, who are you rooting for?" Nora asked.

"No one." May said. "Just watching earnestly. Besides, we aren't opponents this time."

"Fair point." Nora agreed, resuming with eating her ice-cream. Suddenly, a loud explosion startled all of them and caused Nora's ice-cream to fall to the floor.

"NO!" Nora despaired over her lost dessert. "Who did that? Someone's gonna pay!"

"Look!" Ren pointed out to a billowing cloud of smoke. Jaune ran over to get a closer look whilst other people were coming out of buildings to observe the commotion.

"C'mon!" Jaune said. "We have got to check it out! Who's with me?"

* * *

The smoke trail was close now. Ruby knew she wasn't far off. Placing a hand on Crescent Rose, she made a mental note of her strategy as she neared.

It had to be White Fang. Mercury and Emerald wouldn't be here without Cinder's orders, and they wouldn't blindly initiate an attack in the middle of broad daylight. With no other options, Ruby knew that it was likely Faunus extremists she would be going up against. And with that, she knew she had to be careful. Their Faunus traits will likely alert them to her presence if she wasn't careful.

Ruby reached the corner where the source of the blast came from. Glancing around, she saw that she was at one of Atlas's airship maintenance areas, where the various transports were getting ready for travel. It made sense that Cinder and her faction would want to further destabilize the current situation. Ruby silently drew her weapon, peeking around the corner to see how many she'd be facing. What she saw stunned her.

It wasn't masked Faunus that went about the wreckage of the airship. Instead, what Ruby saw were four men clad in black and red armour. She had never seen the make before, not from Atlas or Vale or the other kingdoms for that matter.

It didn't appear to be smooth or functional like that of the Atlas troops. Instead, the full-bodied armour was made to appear fearsome, cruel even. Spikes extended from their pauldrons and the heels of their boots, with every facet of their armour lined with sharp edges. Even more unnerving was the strange symbol carved upon their armour, a red-coloured crest symbolising a triangle with two blades crossing it, with a strange skull feature drawn within the pyramid itself. And the weapons. Each of the men carried a sword lined with jagged edges. Those blades weren't meant for just cutting. They were meant to cripple and maim at the same time.

But the thing that truly unnerved her was how each one of them looked. Some of them had scars upon their faces, acquired from who knew what. She had to wonder what these men underwent to acquire such grievous wounds.

A low groan was heard. Ruby turned to see an Atlas soldier lying upon the floor, still conscious. Apparently, one of the armour-clad men noticed as well, for he now went and kicked the soldier till he was belly-up. Slowly, he raised his sword, pointing toward the immobile soldier.

Ruby didn't have to wait to see what would happen next. She guessed all too well. "NO!" She screamed before charging straight at them. Aiming for the one about to impale the soldier, she shifted Crescent Rose into its scythe form and fired, the full force of her charge now slamming the man away and into one of his comrades.

Ruby crouched low, keeping her weapon at bay. "Run!" She said to the Atlas soldier, who now crawled away as fast as he could. She turned her whole attention upon the four men who now kept their weapons at the ready. She studied their eyes, shocked to find that each seemed to burn with terrifying emotion. Before she could figure it out, they charged at her.

Ruby swung her scythe, parrying the first blow, the shock that ran through her arms jolted her. The man was strong. He was definitely well trained. He growled ferociously as he slid his sword off the shaft of Crescent Rose, the sparks blinding her slightly. Ruby twirled away, firing her weapon and flinging herself back. A good thing too, since doing so caused her to avoid a slash from the one at her right.

"Who are you?" Ruby asked. "Why are you doing this?"

The only response was a grunt as another charged at her, this time stabbing forward. Ruby flipped upward, firing her weapon, causing her to smash downward and striking him in the head. With a ferocious roar, another moved in, this time spinning round as he swung. The momentum of the strike drove Ruby back into the wall, knocking the wind out of her.

Ruby crouched again. Whoever they were, they needed to be stopped. If they were Cinder's allies, it was all the more reason to do so.

"Hold!" Came a voice. Ruby and the remaining warriors looked to see a figure emerge from the smoke. Ruby now saw that the man who appeared was dressed in the same colour scheme, though his armour was different. It didn't cover him fully from head to toe. Instead, he wore only black greaves, boots and gloves. His black tunic was covered by a red leather cloak with an attached hood. Ruby could make out the metal skull-like mask that covered his face, obscuring all but his yellow eyes. Upon the mask was the same crest she had seen on the others.

"I will deal with our witness." He said. "Ready the ship for departure."

"Yes Executioner!" One of them answered.

Executioner? Ruby didn't like the sound of how he was addressed. Based on how he commanded the remaining three, he was definitely one of higher standards than they were.

As the three departed, he turned his gaze to her, reaching behind him to pull out two small rods. Ruby wondered what sort of weapon it was. Swords? Daggers?

Her question was answered soon enough. With the flick of his wrist, the rods extended into two menacing whips. As he twirled them in each hand, sparks of electricity now ran down their metallic frames.

"Whoa…" Ruby gasped. Never before has she seen a weapon like that.

"Enjoy watching little insect…" The masked man growled. "As for me, I shall enjoy hearing you scream."

* * *

"Hah, hah. Woah…" Jaune panted as he slowed down. They were quite close to the site of the blast now. He wondered how many they would have to face.

He didn't expect their little group to be so large. It wasn't just his teammates who had joined him. Roy, Nolan and May had followed along with Gwen Darcy and Octavia Ember of NDGO. Knowing their abilities, he was sure they could handle a small bunch of White Fang grunts.

"May, do you think you can get higher?" Nolan asked his teammate.

"I can try." May replied. "I'll use my scroll to let you know what I see. Hopefully we can plan our attack that way."

"Sounds good." Jaune nodded. "I'll go in with Nora, Roy and Nolan. The rest of you, watch our backs. We have no idea how many there are and what we're up against."

"Right!" Everyone nodded.

"Just stick together and we'll be-" Jaune barely finished before _something_ came hurtling through the wall of the building to his left and, after clearing the street, smashed through the glass window on the opposite building. Upon closer inspection, Jaune realised the _something_ was Ruby.

"Ruby!?" Jaune stared in shock. "Wha-? Why are you?"

Ruby coughed, and appeared to be in great pain. "Careful…" Her voice barely a whisper as she pointed. "You can't let him get you with his whips… *HACK! HACK!*"

"Huh?" Jaune frowned as he turned to the direction she had come from. At first he saw just dust clouds. Then the masked man stepped out from behind. Jaune felt his heart beat faster as he faced his enemy. Even the others seemed unnerved by what they saw.

The man snapped his whips, the cracking of metal upon concrete resounding with the buzzing of electricity. "Oh? There were more?"

"Ren, go check on Ruby." Jaune said as he raised his shield. "Everyone else, we're handling this guy."

Ren nodded, moving over to help Ruby to her feet. By his estimate, she had taken a huge blow to the gut, which is possibly why she was incapacitated for now.

A strange sniffing could be heard. It took Jaune to realise it was coming from his adversary.

"Ah…" The man nodded. "The smell of fear…" At this he chuckled darkly. Jaune gripped his sword tightly as the man took a step.

"Death to the unworthy!" The man cried as he swung a whip at Jaune. Instantly, Nora stepped between them, allowing the whip to coil around her arm.

"Sorry pal!" Nora grinned as she tugged upon the metal weapon. "But electricity doesn't work on me!"

The masked man didn't answer. Instead, he yanked on his weapon and Nora was pulled, _hard_ , toward him. Nora watched as he raised his free hand and delivered a blow to her face that sent her flying into a nearby car, smashing the windows.

"NORA!" Jaune cried, disbelieved that Nora of all people was beaten in a strength contest. In response, Octavia sent fire toward their opponent. Gwen backed her up, throwing knives his way. The man wasn't fazed, twirling his whips to deflect the projectiles sent his way before lashing out at them, the combined power of his swings and the electric charges stunning them.

May took the chance to leap onto a balcony, taking the high ground. However, the man spotted this, quickly lashing his whip to a metallic girder and then flinging it at her. The impact of his makeshift projectile blew her off the balconies and flung her across the road.

Nolan and Roy now charged in, intent on attacking him in close combat where his whips wouldn't reach. But just as he was strong, the man was also fast. He spun backwards, he whips extending out and lashing at anything within their immediate range. Roy and Nolan were flung back and Jaune raised his shield just before he felt the whip crash into it, the force of the strike now flinging him a few feet away. He stood up to see the man now bearing down on him, his whips cracking as he approached. Jaune struggled to stand, but his left arm had gone numb.

"Pity." The man said. "I expected more…" He raised a whip, ready to deal the finishing blow. Jaune braced himself for what he was sure was his last breath.

 _HONK! HONK!_ Jaune and the man now turned to see a car barrelling their way. Jaune instantly pushed himself backward just as the car rammed into the man. He flailed as the car swerved left and right before finally crashing into the wall of another building and sandwiching him in between, by which he finally slumped forward and went still. The door opened and May leaned out.

"Everyone okay?" She called as they recovered. Jaune blinked in absolute astonishment at what just happened.

"Hold on May, did you just kill the guy?" Nolan blinked as he got up. "What the hell…"

"Overkill much?" Roy commented as he rubbed his arm.

"You had a better idea?" She scowled, gesturing to the motionless man. "At least he isn't a problem now."

Then the man snapped back into consciousness. With a furious roar, he slashed at May's exposed head. She ducked back into the car just in time as the whip sheared apart the car door.

"May!" Nolan cried as he charged the man, who now put another strike through the car, slicing off the left wheels and forcing May to scramble toward the passenger seat. Nolan threw his electric baton at the man, who deflected it and sliced through the other section of the car, depriving May of an escape route. Gwen and Octavia responded with projectile attacks of flames and daggers, intent on keeping him distracted as Nolan attempted to rescue May. Still, the man was skilled, if not persistent, as he waved off their attacks while simultaneously trapping May in the ruined car.

Ren now drew his weapons, putting rounds into the man, his Aura flashing as the bullets connected. Jaune charged in as well, attempting to engage in close quarters as Ren kept him distracted. As he neared, Jaune shifted his shield back into its scabbard form and struck the man in his temple, fazing him for just long enough for Jaune to pin one arm whilst Nolan grabbed the other.

"May! Move now!" Jaune yelled, to which she responded by clambering out immediately just before Jaune and Nolan were flung away by the man's raw strength. They readied themselves just as the man pushed away what was left of the car and readied his whips.

"Seriously, what is going to take this guy down?" Octavia groaned as she readied her kris.

"I'm more interested in what this guy is exactly." Roy grunted. "Dude just took a car crash head on and it still looks like he can kill us."

The masked man now tore his mask off to reveal a scarred face. He spat, blood droplets staining the floor.

"Well, at least he's hurt." Gwen nodded. "We should stand a chance now…"

"Stay frosty!" Jaune said. He was sure that despite his wounds, the man was more than capable of a sustained fight. It was obvious that he was strong, his physical strength and Aura a testament to it.

Then, Jaune picked up the whirring of engines. He looked up to see Atlas military planes circling above. Troops now dropped down, their guns trained upon the red-cloaked man.

"Drop your weapons!" Came the voice of General Ironwood. "Surrender immediately! This is your final warning!"

The man growled at his situation. Jaune wondered what was taking so long. He was obviously outnumbered and outgunned. Surrender was the only option.

Then from behind him, another ship emerged. Similar to usual Bullheads, save this one appeared to be modified, with armoured edges upon the tail and sharpened plates on its engines. It was coloured red and bore the similar crest that Jaune had noticed on the man's mask. At once, it opened fire on them all, forcing the ground troops to take cover. The cloaked man now ran, using his whips to pull him toward the aircraft. Only when he had safely boarded did it speed off.

"Everyone!" Jaune turned to see Doctor Oobleck approaching along with other students. "Are you alright?"

"We're fine sir!" Jaune said. "Just a couple bruises perhaps."

"What happened?" Oobleck inquired.

"Beats us…" Nora replied, recovering from her collision. "I just remember some guy in red throwing me into a car."

"There is another…" Ruby spoke at last, having recovered adequately. "Over behind the building." At once, security officers rushed over to where Ruby had pointed. Soon enough, they emerged with the armoured man that Ruby incapacitated earlier.

"Who are you?" The police officer demanded. "What are you doing here?"

The armoured man's answer was to chuckle darkly before looking upwards, a sick grin on his face. "You will fall. The Purge has begun. The blood of the unworthy shall make way for peace…"

"Okay. It's official." Roy nodded. "These guys are maniacs."

Oobleck circled him, his eyes now catching the crest upon the man's armour. "Oh my…" He gasped, causing all to look at him. "Oh dear… How? How have they existed all this time?"

"Doctor?" Ruby frowned, completely confused. The last time she saw him this flustered was at Mountain Glenn, when he had remembered something of terrible significance.

"Officers. Please take him away." Oobleck said to the police. "We won't be getting anything out of him now." The police nodded, leading the man into a car.

"Doctor, what is going on?" Ren asked.

"Everyone." Oobleck gestured to all the students. "We have a serious problem here. Return to the hotel immediately. It appears there is a matter that I must instruct you in."

"What is it?" Jaune asked.

"Mr. Arc." Oobleck said, a grave look in his eyes. "It has become apparent that I must educate you on the Blood Hunt Order."


	5. The Blood Hunt Order

Chapter 4:

Vanessa was perplexed. The Vale team had returned with a man short and an Executioner bloodied. She had wondered what sort of opponent they had faced. Upon questioning others of the order, her confusion gave way to alarm. They had engaged with people?

Of course, needless to say the Executioner was prevailing. He faced nine adversaries with little difficulty, falling not to their skills, but to their cunning and their numbers. Vanessa scoffed. How predictable. Only they would be weak enough to resort to such methods for victory. But the bigger question lingered. Why had they turned their blades upon people?

There was one law among their order that stated unless their lives depended on it, they would not take the life of a person, for it made them no better than the Grimm themselves. Vanessa had learned that from her master, Deathblade Rachel, when she was still young within the Order. Of course, it was logical to assume the team had been attacked first, which prompted such a response.

But to wreak so much havoc and destruction in the process? Unthinkable! They weren't facing hordes of Grimm to just let loose so wildly. Plus, such discretion was the way they stayed secret. No one was meant to know about their existence and even if they did, they had to promise to never mention it to anyone for as long as they lived.

So why? Why was this breach of law and discipline going unpunished? Vanessa needed to know.

Thankfully, the same alarm was present in other members of the Order. It would do her good. It would camouflage the alarm within herself. As of now, she had to be wary of her actions in the near future. With this latest development, the lines between friend and foe became very much blurred. And it was always important to know who was who, so that you could know who to stab in the back before he did the same to you.

* * *

Night had fallen. Ruby watched as Dr. Oobleck and Professor Port readied the projector. Recent events had somehow proven the need for a supplementary lesson in history, which was Oobleck's forte. She glanced around at the others who had gathered, the students fidgeting about while discussing the recent turn of events. The news had spread quickly over the appearance of the strange warriors, and a new stream of worry had emerged if these men were related to the invasion of Vale. Even General Ironwood had to make time to learn of this new threat, taking a place at the front of the room.

"Alright. That should do." Oobleck nodded as Professor Port stepped away. He tested the connection with his scroll, nodding as the screen moved the way it wanted.

"Very well." Oobleck now faced the class (if it could be called such). "Now, many of you are wondering why I called you here today. The answer is simple. To discuss the strange appearance of those strange men earlier today. First, I wish to allay your fears. They are not associated with the group that attacked Vale weeks ago."

Relief seemed to sweep through the crowd. Their enemy had not moved against them. However, with this, more questions arose.

"Can you confirm this?" Ironwood asked.

"Yes General." Oobleck nodded. "Because these individuals have a history that stretches as far back as the formation of the kingdoms. Now, I ask the students. Why have you chosen to become Huntsmen and Huntresses? Wait, don't answer. You have many reasons. You want to live up to your family name. You want to bring justice. You want to protect others. The list is long."

The students glanced at each other quizzically. It appeared only those from Beacon were familiar with Oobleck's peculiarities. Then again, Ruby did take a whole semester to get used to their odd teachers. Some of them have only met them for a month at best.

"But what you must know…" Oobleck continued, now taking a grim direction to his lesson. "Is that there are some Huntsmen and Huntresses who choose that path for merely one reason. That reason is vengeance."

Ruby blinked, completely surprised as was everyone else. Oobleck now pulled up an image from his scroll, an image of the same crest she had seen upon those soldiers. "A long time ago, such like-minded individuals banded together to create an order whose sole purpose was to expunge the world of the Grimm. This became known as the Blood Hunt Order."

"The Blood Hunt Order?" Scarlet David spoke up.

"Yes Mr. David." Oobleck nodded. "The Blood Hunt Order. An order of warriors who fought not to protect others, not for honour or justice. They fought for vengeance. From what I know, these warriors have similar stories. Children who watched their families, homes destroyed by the creatures of Grimm. Children who then survived, banded together and swore revenge. At first the order was small. But more and more joined before it became a force to be reckoned with."

Murmurs spread through the crowd as this new revelation came. Ruby's mind filled with thoughts. To think that Huntsmen who fought just for revenge astounded her. She remembered her own reasons for wanting to be a Huntress. But never in her mind had she thought revenge to be a reason for others. What would she have done, were she in their situation?

"Were they powerful?" Nebula questioned.

Oobleck stood silent for a second before switching to another image. This one now depicted three warriors, painted black and red, standing upon a blackened hill dotted with white. It took a few seconds before Ruby realised the white spots were illustrated Grimm masks. The three were stood upon a mountain of the slain monsters, their eyes glowing red, as if hungry for blood.

"Yes Ms. Violette." Oobleck nodded. "They certainly were. Their culture valued strength above all else so that they may remember that weakness did not avail them through their tragedies. They have no civilians or craftsmen, only warriors. And as some of you have seen, their prowess in battle is undeniable. Some have been trained since childhood. They have spent a lifetime dedicated to fighting. A lifetime of brutal training…" He flipped to another image of a warrior now covered in innumerable scars.

"So it's entirely possible they outrank any of us." Ren frowned.

"Yes Ren." Oobleck affirmed. "However, their Order was destroyed long ago. At least, that was what was thought."

"Destroyed?" Reese Chloris said. "Why?"

"Well Ms. Chloris, there was one thing that made their order powerful." Oobleck explained as he switched to another picture, this time depicting a Blood Huntsman standing tall, red crooked lines drawn across his body. "It was their rage."

"Rage?" Sun blinked.

"Yes." Oobleck nodded. "Just as they were trained to fight, they were trained to hate the creatures of Grimm. Through this, they honed their skills, tempering this hatred with an iron-discipline. Their anger fuelled their battles, sharpened their skills, and served to draw the Grimm to their demise."

Shock went through the crowd. Ruby couldn't believe it. To think that an existence could be filled with so much negativity since a young age was unbelievable. She wondered how they could live with such raw emotion. How could they endure it?

"It was because of this however, that the Grimm converged upon the kingdoms in great numbers." Oobleck continued. "Despite their best efforts, it became apparent that the kingdoms could not handle the huge invasion of Grimm. And thus, the world united and obliterated the Order. That was close to 70 years ago. But it appears that they have survived."

"So why are they fighting us?" Jaune asked. "If we are all Huntsmen, why do they view us as enemies?"

"That is a complicated matter Mr. Arc." Oobleck responded. "The Order doesn't associate with those it views as weak, which in their eyes, is the entire world. They believe themselves to be the pinnacle of strength on Remnant. Any not among them, is considered unworthy. Either that, or they still hold animosity for their previous downfall."

"They are just barbarians." General Ironwood said as he stood up. "They cling to an ideal of power and wrath whilst proclaiming salvation. And for that, we cannot allow them to best us. I urge all to remain cautious and vigilant. In this time, we cannot afford anymore risks to the safety of our people." With nothing more to say, he left, his troops following suit.

"Well, that is all for today." Oobleck said. "I think it is best for everyone to get some rest. And I agree with the General in exercising the utmost vigilance in our future, vigils." With that, the session was dismissed. Ruby however remained where she was, her mind still reeling from the revelation.

"Ruby, wanna bunk with us?" Ruby looked up to see Jaune, Ren and Nora. It was then she realised she hadn't a place to stay as of yet and Qrow hadn't returned since his afternoon appearance.

"Sure." She nodded with a smile, pushing her dark thoughts to the back of her head for the meantime.

* * *

"Tell me of your opponents." Vanessa questioned the Ruin guard who had returned from Vale, holding him by his throat. It was a simple matter to find the man without arousing suspicion. True, Vanessa could have simply commanded him to appear before her. But the walls had ears. For her to give a command would surely have alerted others among them of her actions. Those for the moment, she knew, had to remain anonymous.

"T-there were nine of them…" The Ruin guard replied, quivering. She didn't blame him for it. After all, not many could know she was coming for them till it was too late and few ever wanted to become her prey. "All of them students…"

Of course. Only _children_ banded together to face their enemies. She had no interest in them anymore. "Fine, forget that. Tell me of your mission."

At this, the Ruin guard hesitated. How unwise…

Vanessa now slammed him onto the floor and ground his head into the gravel below, taking sure to gag his mouth with a piece of cloth before doing so. As much as she liked hearing him cry in agony, she couldn't risk him alerting others, even after all the precautions she had made to ensure no one knew about this little meeting.

"Answer me you worm…" Vanessa growled as she removed the cloth from his mouth. "And you'd best be quick about it. Testing my patience only serves to test how long you have before your skull cracks."

"We were ordered! By the Maester himself. He gave us our target! He said it was for the coming of the Purge!" The Ruin guard replied, panic creeping into his voice.

 _The Maester?_ Vanessa frowned. At least she was getting answers to why the punishment for breaking their law was not enacted. But what he said puzzled her more. What did he mean by 'the coming of the Purge'? What did their most sacred belief have to do with all this? She lifted her foot off his cranium, hovering over for a while before dealing a vicious kick to his face. He sank into unconsciousness immediately. He was of no further use. Knowing Maester Cyrus, he would not have told this one anything else. Yet, there was still something else she could try.

She strode to the Maester's sanctum. Vanessa wasn't going to seek an audience. Despite the fact that she knew little of what went through his head, Vanessa knew that Cyrus was cunning. He wouldn't give her an honest answer even if she had begged him for it. No, to find her answers, she needed to go to the source of it all. Slowly, she crept through the ruins, taking great care with her footfalls. The Dark Hour was approaching and Maester Cyrus would for now be revelling in battle against the Grimm. She would have a whole hour whereby he was not in his chambers. Such a shame, but it seemed she would need to abstain from the ecstasy of slaughter for tonight.

She approached the wooden door marked with ornate decorations. Slowly, she picked the lock open and entered the dark room. She had to be quick about it. If she was caught here, then even her authority as the First Deathblade would not save her. Cyrus would torture her for a time before giving her an equally agonising death to serve as an example of such treason to the rest of the order.

Vanessa went through his effects, doing her best to leave everything as they were. She couldn't let Cyrus suspect her intrusion, but she had to find things out. Just what was the elusive leader of the Blood Hunt Order planning? Why would he willingly overlook the breaking of their laws?

Soon enough, Vanessa had seemingly exhausted the room of resources. _No!_ A part of her burned. _There has to be something!_ Cyrus was crafty, that she knew. Before, when her master, Deathblade Rachel had been active, Cyrus was also one of the greatest Deathblades, ascending to the rank of Maester quickly due to his brutality tempered with his wit. He had to have more surprises in this room which could not be found with the naked eye.

Vanessa scanned the room but to no avail. There was nothing, which irritated her. Even more irritating was how her hair was constantly blowing into her face.

Blowing into her face…

Vanessa turned against the flow of her hair to face a rocky wall. Slowly she inched forward, placing a palm upon the stone. She smiled. A current was coming through, the cooling air caressing her fingers. Feeling around the stone, she found the hidden button immediately and pressed it. The rocky wall now shifted to reveal a hidden room. A glance inside was more than enough. She had seen every facet of what Cyrus had planned.

And as she understood this, her fury burned. Hotter and stronger than any time before.

* * *

Ruby woke to the rays of golden sunshine that shone through the hotel window. She looked around, confused as to why she was sharing a room with Jaune and his teammates. Then, she remembered.

 _Right_. Ruby nodded to herself as she got her toothbrush ready. As she washed up and got ready for the day, she started to think as to how the rest of her team was doing.

She was worried about Weiss. She knew how much of a strained relationship she had with her father and how it must have been hard to deal with the responsibilities heaped upon her. Would she fair well on her own? True she had Winter, but her sister would definitely be called upon by the kingdom for military duties.

And Blake. Where was she now? Last she heard, Blake had met her old partner Adam, who had threatened to destroy Blake's whole world, and Yang was just the start of it all. Ruby knew Blake wanted to keep them safe, so she left. But it didn't comfort Ruby that she had left without another word.

As Ruby made her way to the hotel restaurant for breakfast, her mind now fell upon Yang. Her big sister, so strong, so cheerful. Now, it seemed she was reduced to a shadow of her former self. How long it would be before she recovered she didn't know. All she could do was believe that she'd pull through.

 _I miss you guys._ Ruby said as she held her tears back. _I miss you all so much_ …

She could use their presence. The latest developments were startling, but Ruby wished she could have spoken to any of her teammates. Perhaps they would have comforted her fears in this time.

So caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the person in front of her till she bumped into him, losing balance and falling on her rear immediately.

"Yo, sorry about that." Ruby looked up to face Flynt Coal from team FNKI of Atlas. "Hey, you're Ruby Rose right?"

"Um, yeah." Ruby nodded as she got up. "And you are Flynt Coal."

"Well, I do believe this is our first time meeting." Flynt smiled, extending a hand. Ruby looked for a second before reaching forward and shaking it. "A true pleasure."

"Same." Ruby smiled. "I saw your match with Weiss and Yang. You guys were great! Sorry you lost though."

"Naw, it's cool." Flynt shrugged as he walked off toward the restaurant. "Your sister was strong, and Schnee showed guts. Honestly, I couldn't believe that your sister would do anything like what I saw in the finals. And after hearing everything I knew I was right about her. If people think that Beacon's students are a bunch of brutes, then I say they know nothing, not after what I've seen in the doubles round."

"Thanks Flynt." Ruby smiled. "That means a lot."

"How is Schnee doing?" Flynt asked, a curious look in his eye as he lined up to grab his food.

"No idea." Ruby shrugged. "Comms are still down worldwide. I doubt I'll be hearing from her soon. I really wish she was here right now. I need her voice of reason back."

Ruby slowly got her meal and went to sit down along with him, trading stories over their individual teams, though being glad Flynt didn't probe into what happened at Beacon tower. Flynt laughed especially when she recounted their initiation days, especially the part about the Nevermore.

"So, what about you guys?" Ruby asked as Jaune and company joined them. "I haven't met your team, but what are they like?"

"They're a cool bunch." Flynt shrugged. "Figure they're right in the head. Most of the time."

"Most of the time?" Jaune asked as he ate his omelette.

"Well, I think there was that one time Neon went an' crashed herself into one of our instructors during training. I kept telling her that there was no need to use her roller blades for an obstacle course that simple." Flynt sighed as he recounted his story. "But, knowing her, she decided it would look awesome if she did a half-pipe mid-air twirl as a finisher. The result? She slipped the landing and smashed right into the teach. They rolled a good forty feet before they crashed into a Dust containment unit, which spilled out its contents. As for the aftermath, let's just say that was when Neon really went _neon_."

"Pfffft! Ahahahaha!" Ruby laughed, forcing Nora to join in at the hilarious tale.

"That must have been something." Ren chuckled.

"And don't even get me started on the time we were doing combat practice." Flynt spoke again. "This time, she had gone and chugged a huge amount of sweets before it started. I can't remember how fast she went, but the point was that was the first time I thought I'd get a seizure! Constant rainbow bolts everywhere wasn't something I was used to at the time." This triggered another onset of laughter from Ruby and Nora again.

"And don't forget the time Flynt went and over-calibrated his trumpet, causing him to crack every single window in our bunk! We lost a whole weekend trying to get replacements!" A high-pitched and snide voice sounded. They turned to see Neon Katt looking very displeased at her partner.

"Well, you were more annoying!" Flynt growled as he stood up. "It took me months before I could get used to your antics!"

"And it took me ages before I could get used to your music!" Neon pouted. "Seriously, have you heard how that thing sounds? At first I thought it was an ambulance!"

"What kind of ambulance would be in a training ground anyways?" Flynt retorted.

Ruby giggled at the exchange between the two as she remembered her own quarrels with Weiss. It took weeks before they finally got used to each other and learned about each other's motivations as well. The day she realised she could call Weiss a friend was the most cherished day of their time together. She hoped Weiss was feeling the same.

Something beeped. Ruby looked down to see her scroll flashing. Opening it, she recognised her dad's I.D, but the message was something different.

"Weiss!" Ruby gasped, causing everyone to turn at her. She scrolled through the content of the message, desperate to know what her partner was saying.

"Wait, has comms been restored?" Neptune blinked, his eyes wide.

"No." Ruby shook her head, dispelling the hope of everyone. "It's just a message from my dad. But it was to relay one from Weiss! She must have sent a letter to my home through a courier!"

"What did she say?" Jaune asked, curious.

Ruby read through the image of Weiss's letter, glad that her friend was still thinking about her and that she was missed terribly, and also that Weiss was somehow managing. However, as she read, her eyes grew dark, worry replacing the joy that had come with it.

"Ruby?" Velvet frowned. "Is everything alright?"

Ruby now closed the scroll, panting heavily. "Atlas has been attacked. By the Blood Hunt Order." Shock went through the room as Ruby's words hit home.

"Wait, what?" Jaune exclaimed. "Atlas too?"

"Weiss said she saw the whole thing herself." Ruby said. "She was just outside when she saw those black-armoured soldiers bomb a police station. According to her letter, that happened just ten days ago."

"Seriously?" Coco groaned. "What the hell do these guys want?"

"You think the General knows?" Ren asked Flynt.

"Beats me." Flynt replied. "I know that Atlas uses an emergency frequency if anything got dicey. So I'm sure he's aware of the situation. Not like there's much he can do about it."

"Don't get down in the dumps!" Neon cheerfully exclaimed, earning strange stares from everyone as she spun circles on her roller blades. "It will take more than that to harm Atlas!"

"Neon…" Flynt buried his head in his hands. "You really need to think before you say anything."

"Oh c'mon Flynt!" Neon growled as she circled backwards. "Where is your optimism? That Qrow guy said we have to keep going forward and not get dull! So this is how I do it!"

"Well, maybe you could think about just keeping it to yourself?" Flynt asked. "Honestly, your energy is great and all, but you've gotta get more self-control into your system."

"Hey! I have total self-control!" Neon protested. "Or maybe you need evidence?" At this, she now skated across the restaurant, flipping over tables and chairs and even going under other students, all the while chanting: _Never miss a beat! Never miss a beat! Never miss a beat! Never miss a-_

Neon now stumbled and fell. "Beat?" She said as she sprawled onto the floor. The total failure caused everyone in the room to giggle at her.

"See?" Flynt gestured to her. "What did I tell you?"

"Not my fault!" Neon said as she got up and went over. "I hit something!"

"What?" Flynt blinked. "Look around Neon. There was no one near you! You probably slipped."

"No! I didn't!" Neon argued back as Ruby smiled. It seemed the two had a knack for being able to ease the tension in the very air through their back and forth arguments. Though peculiar, Ruby welcomed the break from the bad news she just saw.

The break ended as the air behind Neon rippled, and a woman appeared with a dark glare upon her face.


	6. Bargain

Chapter 5:

The entire room jumped in alarm as they beheld the woman. Ruby shot to her feet as she examined the recent arrival, who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

Ruby eyed the woman. She was dressed in a black leather coat decorated with scarlet marks that was worn over a black shirt and red pants. Her boots were black, with spikes extending from their heels while jaggedly shaped gauntlets adorned her hands. Her brown hair was tied up in a ponytail and she glanced at them menacingly.

At first, Ruby wondered who this mysterious woman was. Her answer was found the minute she laid her eyes upon the woman's belt, where the pyramid crest could be seen. At once, the whole room knew what this person was affiliated with.

"Freeze!" Came the Atlas soldier who stood guard at the door, training his rifle upon the Blood Huntress.

"Get down on the ground now!" Said his partner who flanked her, aiming at her. "Do it! Or we will shoot!"

The woman looked at them, slowly craning her head toward each of them, finally landing her gaze upon the guard to her right. Ruby slowly removed Crescent Rose from behind her as the other students readied their own weapons.

"This is your final warning!" The guard to the woman's left bellowed. "Get down on the ground no-"

He barely finished as the woman suddenly, and without any time for him to react, lashed her leg out at a nearby table. Her heel connected with the piece of furniture and the table flew, crashing into the soldier and flinging him across the room.

The other soldier took aim but if his aiming was fast, the woman was faster. No sooner had she dispatched the first one, she now crouched and dashed straight for the other. Her hands clasped around the muzzle of his rifle as she flipped upwards, avoiding the first few shots he managed to squeeze off. Her momentum carried her over him, wrenching the gun from his grip. As he tried to recover, she struck him with the butt of the weapon, shattering his visor before she dealt a vicious punch to his head, launching him toward the far end of the room.

"Neon! Go!" Flynt said as he readied his trumpet. Neon dashed away, charging the woman as she spun her nunchaku-glowsticks. The woman brought the rifle up in defence, Neon's attack freezing it solid and disabling the weapon as she dashed past, intending to circle over for another attack. Meanwhile, with the opening she had provided, Flynt activated his semblance, his 'Killer Quartet' clones materialising immediately.

Then barely a second later, the woman completely obscured Flynt's view. He looked on with absolute surprise as her palm wrapped around his face, lifting him off his feet and slamming him head first onto the floor, his clones now vanishing as he blacked out.

"Flynt!" Neon cried, rushing back at top speed toward the woman. Just as she was within range, the woman back-flipped, causing Neon to avoid her completely.

Neon felt the woman's hand now close upon her tail. She felt the wind rush out of her as she stopped dead in her tracks, her momentum lifting her off her feet before the woman spun her round and threw her against a wall, a spider-web of cracks emerging as Neon made impact. She slid off and did not move.

"HRAAAAH!" Sage cried as he charged with Yatsuhashi joining him. Raising their weapons, they attacked in tandem. However, the woman dodged past their every attack, flipping over their swords and fists. Her hand reached out and snagged Yatsuhashi's weapon, tearing it from his grip and smacking him away with the back of the blade whilst simultaneously delivering a roundhouse kick that sent Sage flying. Immediately, she threw the blade at Dew Gayl, who was too busy preparing a wind attack to defend in time.

Arslan Atlan now rushed forward unleashing a flurry of palm strikes and punches at her, throwing out her rope to pin the woman's leg before striking with a punch that could shatter a boulder. The woman merely caught the punch head on. Despite the power of the attack, as demonstrated by the shockwave that exploded through the room, the woman wasn't fazed. Arslan's eyes widened as the woman returned her look with a cold stare before she reached and grabbed Arslan's hair, wrenching her head forward and ramming her knee into her face before finishing her off with a kick.

Reese and Scarlet now entered the fray with a combination of hoverboard strikes and cutlass slashes, but the woman deflected their attacks with her metal gloves. Deciding to flank her, Reese struck with an ollie, soaring over her whilst Scarlet charged forward. Still, as if to show them how futile their attempts were, the woman grabbed Reese's hoverboard, removing it from her feet and slapping Scarlet with it, following up with a blow right between Scarlet's legs.

Scarlet squealed as he tried to find oxygen. "My knob…" He gasped before the woman struck his head with the hoverboard, dispatching Reese at the same time.

Jaune, having had enough, moved in, shield raised and sword in hand. The woman took the opportunity to charge at him, ramming into him with her shoulder whilst her other hand grabbed his shield. It was then Jaune felt first-hand how strong she was, as he felt his shield get torn from his own grip before she dealt a vicious backhand. Jaune's vision exploded into stars before another force struck him in his gut, launching him backward.

Ruby now joined the battle, firing Crescent Rose and activating her semblance at the same time. As soon as she was in range, she swung downward, the force of the strike blowing away anything nearby. Still the woman held her ground, catching the scythe just before the bladed edge could touch her. Ruby watched in horror as slowly but surely, the woman moved the scythe away. Then she raised Jaune's shield and bashed it into her. Ruby flew backward into JNPR's leader, toppling over into the buffet trays and spilling out the breakfast meals all over the floor.

Every other student froze as they contemplated their next move. The woman had just defeated ten students within five minutes without so much of an effort. She now raised Jaune's shield. "I do not come as your enemy _children_." She spat as she flung Jaune's shield into the ground, the force of it causing it to slice into the marble floor and stay upright. Ruby stared as the woman walked toward them, a menacing aura engulfing her.

Clanking could be heard. The woman froze as she was surrounded by Atlas soldiers, behind them marched General Ironwood, who now took aim with his pistol. "Surrender Blood Huntress." He said, though his eyes told everyone that he would rather fight.

The woman now turned to him, a smile crossing her face. "James Ironwood. General of Atlas." She said in a mocking tone, scanning him from head to toe. "I expected so much more than this."

"I will not repeat myself!" He growled. "You are outnumbered."

The woman now eyed the Atlas troops surrounding her. Slowly, her hands moved upwards, her palms open. The Atlas soldiers now closed in. Quick as lightning, she crouched low, her arms reaching behind for a small circular object that hung at the waistline of her jacket, the dual-bladed scythe extending out. With a swift motion, she unhooked the weapon and spun, throwing out her weapon, which now circled her, the blades striking away all of the Atlas soldiers before returning to her hand like a boomerang.

She hefted her weapon, pointing at the General. "And you are outmatched General. How pitiful…" Ironwood aimed his pistol at her as she advanced. Then, barely a second later, something dashed by him.

Qrow's scythe extended out as he charged forward and struck at the woman, who for the first time today, was finally pushed back. She snarled, twirling her weapon and holding it behind her as Qrow slashed again. This time, she sliced upwards, the lower blade whistling through the air to meet Qrow's own. Qrow jumped back slightly as they stared each other down, the situation tense.

Qrow then straightened and glared at the woman, keeping his scythe ready. "Vanessa Sanguinar."

"Qrow Branwen." The woman, Vanessa, replied as she too straightened, her weapon folding up as she put it behind her. "It has been far too long. Ten years by my estimate."

"Ten years, six months and forty-five days." Qrow affirmed. "But I honestly hoped it'd be a lot longer before I'd see you again."

"There's no need to be so snide." Vanessa replied. "Besides, you'd never forget a woman's face the last I checked."

Ruby watched in astonishment at the exchange that took place, as did everyone else. She wondered how her uncle knew this person.

"Yeah. I suppose I don't." Qrow replied. "Which is a shame in your case…"

"Oh, how cold Qrow." Vanessa chuckled darkly. "You wound me. I thought you always liked a fiery spirit."

"Tsk, can't argue with that." Qrow replied sourly. "Well, enough chatting. What's the First of the Deathblades doing here?"

Vanessa raised an eyebrow. "Impressive. I didn't think you'd catch wind of my promotion. You astound me once more Qrow. You are not like the other weaklings this world has to offer me."

"I like to keep informed on potential problems as much as I can." Qrow answered.

"Qrow. Explain yourself." Ironwood demanded, a cross look on his face. The Beacon teachers had also convened to the commotion, wondering what exactly the relationship between the two was.

"This here is Vanessa." Qrow explained. "She is the First Deathblade of the Blood Hunt Order. Long story short, besides their leader, she's the strongest they can throw at anyone."

Ruby blinked. This was the Blood Hunt Order's strongest warrior? No wonder she had defeated so many of them without so much as batting an eyelid.

"Do not attempt to flatter me Qrow." Vanessa replied. "Killing your students would have been _so_ very simple. I needed a challenge, and what better challenge against pathetic younglings than struggling to make sure they lived?" Vanessa's said mockingly, her words now triggering reactions of animosity from the students.

"And you know her how exactly?" Glynda asked Qrow, eyeing him through her glasses.

"Tangled with her quite some time ago." Qrow said. "Was a pretty rough day, even for me."

"Was it now?" Vanessa frowned. "I actually quite enjoyed it. You gave a most exhilarating session."

"I'll bet." Qrow said, his expression unchanging. "But back to business. Why are you here Vanessa?"

"Very well." Vanessa nodded, getting to the heart of the matter. "Maester Cyrus has betrayed the Order, turned its most sacred traditions into a front to serve his bid for power."

"These are lies!" Ironwood accused. "A trick to let down our guard against you!"

"You call me a liar?" Vanessa retorted. "And what of you General, who made a lie incarnate? What was the thing's name? Penny Polendina?" At the mere mention of the name, Ruby's fist clenched and her face went taught.

"Such a waste…" Vanessa crowed, eyeing Ironwood. "To think you even bothered with such a pathetic piece of junk, even going so far as to make it resemble and behave like a human. A machine is just a machine. You would have been better off making sure it served its purpose as the weapon of destruction it was meant to be instead of feeding it false fantasies of a human existence."

Ruby found herself glaring at Vanessa, the tension bubbling up within her.

"Cool it you two!" Qrow said. "Vanessa, start talking and don't waste our time."

"If you insist." Vanessa cleared her throat as she resumed. "The Order's Blood Legion stands poised for battle, awaiting a full-scale attack on all the four kingdoms."

"A coordinated attack?" Ironwood gasped.

Ruby stood up as she registered Vanessa's words. "Weiss said that Atlas was attacked two weeks ago! I have her letter here!"

"You see?" Vanessa nodded at Ruby's words. "Cyrus is already making his move. The recent skirmishes are only the tip of the iceberg. Soon enough, the entirety of the Blood Legion will begin a massive invasion of your kingdoms, their goal being the total submission of your governments."

The news was astounding. Qrow's eyes narrowed while Glynda still looked shocked. The rest of the students glanced at one another, myriad of emotions running through their eyes. Fear, uncertainty, bewilderment.

"But I come with an offer." Vanessa continued, a cruel look upon her face. "You will aid me in overthrowing Cyrus, in invoking a challenge for the right to rule my Order as Maester. And in return, I will ensure all hostilities cease between your kingdoms and the Order."

Ironwood and the teachers glanced at each other, apparently unable to believe what they just heard. Qrow on the other hand looked thoughtful. He stared into Vanessa's eyes, studying them for any form of treachery, but he found none.

"And how will we know that the moment we agree to this, you aren't stabbing us in the back?" Ironwood questioned as his men once more trained their weapons. Everyone brought their attention to the Blood Huntress in the middle of the room.

Vanessa sighed, annoyance flashing across her face. "It always amazes me how your people find ways to waste time." Without a warning, her form rippled, red smoke obscuring her from view. The minute it cleared, she had vanished.

It had to be her Semblance, Ruby decided. A Semblance that conferred perfect invisibility. It would explain how she got into this place at all, and how they wouldn't see her coming.

A gasp sounded. Everyone turned to see an Atlas soldier standing completely still. The air around him rippled to reveal Vanessa standing behind him, hooking one of her scythe blades upon his neck. "If I wanted you dead, you'd be dead already." She said before removing the blade and then kicking the man down.

"Stay your weapons!" Vanessa proclaimed, striding forward. "I am Vanessa Sanguinar, First Deathblade of the Blood Hunt Order! Maester Cyrus has made a mockery of our most sacred beliefs. In its name he wages war for conquest and not the true duty of all Blood Hunstmen. For this, I shall have my retribution, and you _will_ aid me in it." Vanessa announced as she stared at all who were gathered. She then stopped and leaned toward the teachers. "Now make your decision."

Qrow stared at the other teachers and the General before glancing back toward the students. At once, he retracted his scythe, sheathing it behind him. "Would you excuse us?" Qrow said to Vanessa. "It seems there is much for us to discuss."

Vanessa appeared irritated, but otherwise appeared to have accepted his decision. "Very well. But you'd best make it quick. Time is not on your side now…"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Regarding Scarlet, I apologise deeply, but I just couldn't resist.**


	7. Opposing Beliefs

Chapter 6:

"You cannot seriously be considering this." Ironwood said in protest. "You want us to ally with these, _savages_?"

"For this one time I agree with Ironwood." Glynda said. "Not just because I don't trust them, but also because I fear for the impact she will have on the students. I noticed how they reacted to her words, and we can ill-afford more of such emotions with the Grimm infesting Beacon."

"I am inclined to agree as well Qrow." Oobleck said. "We have no one to spare for such an operation…"

"And we can ill-afford another enemy." Qrow replied, silencing them all. "I know Vanessa. And while I agree that she cannot be trusted, she isn't one to just waltz in here and lie about everything. She isn't that audacious. Besides, her loyalty isn't to the order. It's to her desire for vengeance. I'm sure Oobleck can agree to some extent."

"But Qrow, our focus should be on repairing the damage to Vale and getting communications back online!" Ironwood said. "We have no time to waste on gallivanting to another's cause!"

"True." Qrow nodded. "We have no time at all. Every second we spend arguing gives our enemies more time to act against us. Even if we can stop the Blood Legions, it will only make it easier for the real threat to destroy everything we have built. And that is something I want you to think about."

The room went silent as they contemplated the turn of events. Despite their misgivings, Qrow was right. There was no time to waste in prolonged fighting against another hostile force.

"Then what do we do?" Ironwood said.

"First, we make a decision." Qrow replied. "Then, you let me handle the talking."

* * *

The restaurant was deathly quiet. All of the students had gathered at one end of the place, leaving Vanessa at the opposite end on her own. She had not bothered anyone since the teachers had left. In that time, she had resolved to sit upon the floor, appearing to be in some form of meditative contemplation.

"I don't like her." Neon remarked, still sore from her collision with the wall.

"No one does." Sun said.

"Totally not cool…" Neptune agreed.

"What do you think the teachers are discussing?" Gwen asked. "You think they'll go with it?"

"How can we be so sure she is telling the truth?" Bolin Hori frowned. "Sounds like a load of tall tales if you ask me."

They shot a look at Vanessa, who didn't appear to hear them. She had remained as she was, completely still, completely silent.

Suddenly, she straightened up, and the students went tense, only relaxing once they saw the teachers return, Qrow taking the lead.

"Well?" Vanessa asked as she stood up. "Please tell me you've finally decided something."

Ironwood looked to Qrow, nodding grudgingly. Qrow stepped forward, eyeing Vanessa. "We'll help you." He said, shocking the students. "But you just be ready to honour your part of the bargain."

"Tit for tat then." Vanessa nodded. "Ready a ship for immediate departure. Bring along your best men. I will accept nothing else."

Now Ironwood stepped forward. "You will do well to remember that I command the Atlas forces, and not you Blood Huntress. But as to your request, since the attack by your fellows the other day, our most functional ship will need repairs and will only be ready by evening."

Vanessa huffed in annoyance. "Very well. I find that acceptable."

"And another thing." Ironwood said. "My current standing forces are insufficient. If you want us to aid you, you will accept the help from our students. They are the only ones left to serve as our main fighting force in this unofficial mission."

Once more, shock fluttered through the crowd as they processed the information. However, it could not compare to the rush of disbelief and bewilderment that ran through Vanessa's mind.

"I am waiting for you to admit the previous statement was a joke General." Vanessa snarled. "As much as it was in bad taste, I may find it in me to let such idiocy go."

"I wasn't joking." Ironwood replied with a glare. Vanessa turned to eye the students she had made light of, and now her annoyance turned to fury.

"You expect me to entrust my retribution to these feeble younglings!?" Vanessa yelled. "You might as well surrender to Cyrus now!"

"Hey!" Brawnz Ni yelled. "We can hear you, you know? And what makes you think you can't make use of us?"

Vanessa faced the entire group of students, who were pretty much fed up with how she had treated them of late. "Simple." Vanessa answered. "May I remind you of how I bested you, or do we need another lesson? Or perhaps I could just kill you now…"

"Enough Vanessa." Qrow said. "You came to us with your terms and we have ours. You don't have much of a choice this time."

Vanessa turned to Qrow, eyes brimming with hostility. "I have no intention of picking a fight with no chance of success. Send these incompetents away and bring me real soldiers to send into battle!"

"What makes you think we're so incompetent?" Nebula asked.

Vanessa now looked at everyone in the room. Huffing in annoyance, she reached down and lifted up her shirt, revealing the nasty scar that crossed her abdominals.

"Twenty years ago." She said. "I was just an innocent child. I had a family, a father and mother and a little sister, who was younger then me by a year. We lived peacefully in a small remote village in the kingdom of Atlas for many years."

"Until they came." Vanessa continued. "I saw them in the dark of the night. Eyes the colour of blood. No sooner had I seen them did I hear the screams…"

Everyone tensed as they realised what Vanessa's recount was. Ruby's mind now stretched back, remembering Oobleck's lesson the night before.

"I watched my father and mother die." Vanessa now spoke each word with utter fury. "I suffered this wound, but still managed to lead my sister away from the slaughter and into the forests, hoping they would not follow. They didn't, still enraptured by the burning huts and the blood of people. For days, we lived off the wilderness, turning to the provisions of nature to keep our hunger at bay. But we could not stop the dreams, the nightmares, the memory of death and destruction, the sight of the butchered. For some, it torments their sleep and waking hours. For some, it drives them _mad_."

"After twelve days, my sister, tormented by the memories, took her own life." Vanessa's latest sentence sent gasps throughout the crowd as they realised how deep the Blood Huntress's story went. Even Oobleck looked alarmed, his own knowledge seemingly incomparable to the real account.

"I watched as she died, my final tether to the world, gone. I wandered, lost and confused. I felt alone, I felt terror. _I felt hatred_." Vanessa continued. "And that was when the Order found me. And from that time, all I have cared about, to fill the hole within my soul, was revenge. Every Blood Huntsmen has a story like this."

Vanessa now let her shirt fall, staring back at them with burning eyes. "Why do I see you as incompetent? Simple. It is because rage and hatred does not flow within you as it does in me. You do not sear with the agony of knowing all that you cherished has been swallowed by the dark! That even the hope that existed to protect you had failed! And that now, the only comfort you have is the destruction of those who brought this upon you!"

Ruby's mind now flashed back to recent events. She watched as Yang was surrounded by Atlas troops, framed for attacking unprovoked. She remembered Penny, her dismembered form falling to the floor of Amity coliseum and her eyes going dark. She remembered Pyrrha, she remembered how she had gasped in her final moments before burning away into ash. And as she did, she remembered the emotions that had come along with it all.

Shock. Pain. Sadness. Disbelief. And…

"No?" Ruby spoke at last, her small voice coming with the force of a storm. Everyone stared as her eyes didn't tear, but burned with raw emotion. Qrow noticed too, for he suddenly grew concerned. "You don't think we know?" Ruby continued, walking toward Vanessa, who now watched her with disdain.

"We have seen loved ones wronged!" Ruby screamed as she approached the Blood Huntress. "We have seen friends, partners _and family_ fall, get hurt and killed! We have experienced betrayal from those we considered our equals! And we have been shown how weak we actually are!" Ruby was now inches away from Vanessa, staring up at the taller woman. "So you can bet that WE ARE PISSED!"

"RUBY!" Qrow snapped, admonishing her with his stare. Still Ruby didn't back down. She continued staring at Vanessa, whose look of disdain had been replaced by a look of curiosity.

"Interesting…" Vanessa replied, staring at Ruby. "Then Ruby Rose, I look forward to seeing this firsthand…"

"It seems I have reconsidered." Vanessa said as she strode away. "Perhaps you children will be of some use after all. Do what you must. But we depart as soon as we are able." With nothing more to say, Vanessa proceeded to leave.

"Don't think I can just let you roam as you like." Ironwood said to her. "You will be watched."

Vanessa smirked. "You can try." At once, the red smoke obscured her and when it vanished, so did she.

* * *

"What in the hell were you thinking?" Ruby couldn't meet her uncle's eyes as he admonished her in front of everyone. "Don't you even know what kind of person Vanessa is? I know you can be reckless Ruby, but that doesn't mean you can pick a fight based on your personal emotions alone!"

"What else was I supposed to say?" Ruby exclaimed as she now summoned the courage to face her uncle. "She acts as if she doesn't know what we've been through!"

"And for all it's worth, she might not care!" Qrow replied. "Listen to me Ruby, these Blood Huntsmen and Huntresses, they have a very dangerous way of thinking and behaving. Although I admit their strength is one to appreciate, the way they've gotten it and the philosophies surrounding it are cruel and twisted. Can you imagine living the life she lives now?"

At this, Ruby couldn't answer. She was still too distraught with the memories brought up by her. She wiped her tears away before sitting down.

"I understand your frustrations." Qrow spoke again. Though he was facing his niece, it was obvious he directed this to everyone. "I've had my fair share of loss in life. But remember this, Vanessa and her order, they chose to let that rule their existence. They chose their paths and their truths which, as you have seen, are absolute opposites of what you've been taught for a lifetime. You're going to start questioning yourself in more ways than one from this point on. But it all boils down to what you truly believe in. When you face the Order, I hope you remember this."

The hours passed. Although the students kept themselves busy with preparations for the task ahead, much lingered in their minds over Vanessa's words and experiences. It was clear that uncertainty had found itself within each of them.

And it didn't help with how their occasional interactions with Vanessa kept burdening them more and more...

* * *

 _Late morning_

"Nice blade…" Yatsuhashi remarked as Vanessa began to sharpen her scythe.

"It has seen me through many battles." Vanessa nodded, still absorbed in her work. "It has tasted much carnage."

"How did you forge something so deadly?" Bolin frowned, staying his distance from her.

"With my hands." Vanessa answered. "What better way to impose one's will upon the world than through action itself?"

"No projectile weapons?" Dew asked, slightly curious by the make of the dual-scythe.

"Why have them?" Vanessa scowled as she finished up, the scythe now folding up. "In the thick of battle is where true warriors belong. That is where the reality of battle lies. It is where the strong make their mark. You may have your words. The Blood Hunt Order has its blades. And they impact much more, don't they?"

"That is the attitude of a warmonger." Yatsuhashi retorted. "A true warrior knows when to draw his weapon and when to leave it sheathed. It is the true difference between warriors and savages."

"And it is also the difference between victory and humiliation." Vanessa scoffed. "Perhaps you find our ways harsh. But which is the worse? To be harsh? Or to be pathetic? Make your choice."

* * *

 _Noon_.

May put another round through a makeshift target made by Neon, using her weapons to freeze small pieces of rubble as Nora, Gwen and Neptune watched.

"My turn ladies." Neptune grinned, flashing a smile that made the girls roll their eyes. As Neon froze another projectile and launched it, they spotted Vanessa appear some feet away.

"Why hello there." Neptune said with mixed feelings as he blasted his target. "Here to watch us practice?"

"Your idea of practice is vastly different from mine." Vanessa replied. "But do try to entertain me."

"All sunshine and roses eh?" Gwen huffed as she mentioned for Neon to ready another target. The Faunus girl launched another ice shard. Gwen threw a knife, the weapon missing by a few inches.

"I'm almost impressed." Vanessa replied sourly.

"Would you rather I missed and hit you then?" Gwen frowned, starting to get annoyed.

"Oh by all means, do try." Vanessa gleefully remarked. "Show me that Huntsmen skill you all are so proud of."

"Let it go." Neptune said to her. "Save your weapons for another time. There is no need to waste it on her."

"Trust me, I am trying…" Gwen growled. "It's not easy to constantly deal with her insults."

"You'd rather deal with my blade instead?" Vanessa queried, forcing Gwen to keep quiet.

"Okay, okay. Chill." Neptune said, acting as an awkward mediator. "Let's just stay cool and not get into any fights now."

"Such a pathetic attitude." Vanessa scoffed. "No wonder you failed to defend this city. You are ill-prepared for the trail that is conflict. Comfort is an indulgence for the cowardly." Vanessa affirmed as Neptune finished. "For those who refuse to accept that pain and suffering are the only truths of existence. And cowardice only leads to failure, or death."

* * *

At lunchtime, the atmosphere grew tense again as Vanessa entered the room, taking her own spot beside Jaune and the members of JNPR. With the damage she had done, it was an unfortunate thing that there were few tables and chairs to go around, leaving her to share with the team from Beacon.

"I don't get it…" Jaune said toward her.

"What don't you?" Vanessa replied.

"You said this, Cyrus guy, is making a mockery of your sacred traditions. You had one?" Jaune asked as he faced her. Though he was certainly nervous, Vanessa had to applaud his decision to stare at her.

"My, you certainly are inquisitive." Vanessa said humorously. "I like an inquisitive mind."

"So you have traditions?" Ruby asked, equally curious.

"In a manner of speaking." Vanessa nodded. "Among these traditions, the most sacred is the Purge."

"The Purge?" Ren frowned.

"It is long said through the annals of our order that a time will come when the world stands ready." Vanessa explained. "Upon that day, the Order will rise from the shadows, and the Grimm will forever be expunged from the earth. It is the most sacred charge for every one of us, where we will be harbingers of their destruction."

"That's it?" Nora blinked. "Just that one-liner? No hocus-pocus or some prophetic hoo-ha? How do you know when the world is ready?"

"Well, it is said that one among the Order will lead us to that day." Vanessa said. "A Blood Huntsmen will rise and bring forth the Purge, detailing the day when the kingdoms have been enlightened to their need of us. As for when this day comes and how the Purge is conducted, it seems that is up to the whims of fate."

"And until then only your fight for vengeance remains." Sun said.

"What else is there?" Vanessa asked. "Snuff out the light, and the darkness immediately follows. For us, the light was lost long ago."

"So why not fight for the peace of all?" Roy asked, overhearing the conversation. "You know how terrible the Grimm can be. Why keep to yourselves instead of openly fighting alongside us equally?"

Vanessa sighed. "This pointless idealism is starting to annoy me…"

"Idealism?" Jaune exclaimed. "We fight to protect others from the evils of this world! We fight to ensure conflict does not arise! We fight for peace! Isn't your idea of the Purge the same as well? To bring peace?"

"Peace?" Vanessa scowled. "Peace is a delusion. A fable given by the foolish to the feeble so that they may waste their lives without fear or worry. But in the end, conflict will always arise, and only the dead have been freed of this burden. And we are not dead yet, are we?"

At that, Jaune didn't know how to reply. Not after everything he had seen.

* * *

Evening had come, with the airship fully operational, General Ironwood had now ordered the students to assemble.

"Seriously, someone needs to keep a leash on that woman…" Neon grumbled as she walked toward the airship readied to take them on their mission. "I was practicing a manoeuvre with Flynt when she came over and started rambling at how pointless it was that we trusted each other." The Faunus girl now thought back to what Vanessa had said.

"Trust is a foolishness that the weak use to appear strong. Cut it away, and only frailty is left." Were the Blood Huntress's words before she had left.

"I don't think we can last longer with her around." Coco moaned as they neared the other students. "I'll be glad once this mission is done…"

Ruby glanced as the other students assembled, getting ready to board the ship. She noticed Atlas soldiers moving crates up the ramp of the ship while bellowing orders out at each other. Supervising was General Ironwood and Uncle Qrow, who watched as the students approached.

"Looks like everyone is here." Qrow nodded as he did a head count. "Now, before we go, there is something you need to know. I understand Vanessa has been getting under your skin a lot. Like I said before, her ideals are way different from yours. But soon you are going to meet a whole army of guys who are like her, albeit a little less talkative and more intent on killing you. Remember, these guys are dangerous, so stay focussed."

Murmurs went through the students as they realized Qrow was right. Vanessa was enough, but soon they would face more of such warriors who were just as bloodthirsty as the last.

"And don't think for a second you are in complete control of what is going to happen." Qrow cautioned. "From here on out, we are in her territory."

As Qrow finished, the air behind him rippled. He turned as the students saw Vanessa appear out of thin air.

"I trust preparations are complete?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah." Qrow nodded. "So let's get a move on. Tell me, where exactly will you be taking us?"

"Of course." Vanessa smiled. "I had yet to give your destination." She now held up a scroll, pulling up a map of Remnant. "Cyrus currently heads the Order from the bleak lands of Hollowfall Isle." At once, the map zoomed in on a small island south of Vale.

"That island's not on any map!" Jaune said.

"Hence why you have yet to find us." Vanessa said. "Now that we are clear on what must be done, can we leave? I have wasted enough time entertaining your procrastinations."

Qrow glanced at Ironwood, who nodded back. "Yeah. We can go. Let's hope this deal of yours works out nicely."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry for the disjointed appearance of this chapter. By now, I hope I have been able to introduce Vanessa as much as possible. This chapter in particular was meant to highlight exactly how different she is compared to the many other RWBY characters you have seen so far.**

 **I hope that you've at least been able to appreciate it and that you will stay tuned for more.**

 **Yours Sincerely,**

 **Jdbl00d**


	8. Hollowfall Isle

Chapter 7:

Ruby gulped as she saw who she was sharing the room with. Vanessa Sanguinar had so happened to have taken this small bunk.

"It seems we are fated to meet in such unforeseen ways Ruby Rose." Vanessa remarked as she removed her clothes to get ready for a bath. Ruby now saw the many scars that were adorned upon her body.

"How does one get those?" Ruby asked, almost afraid to know.

"By training, and combat." Vanessa said. "Pain is just another trail we face. Not that you would understand."

Ruby now remembered the stump of a right arm Yang was left with. "I might… My sister lost her arm not too long ago…"

"Did she now?" Vanessa raised an eyebrow. "So where is she now?"

"Back at home." Ruby answered. "She's… trying to figure out how to go forward from here…"

"Wasting away then?" Vanessa scoffed.

Ruby stared at her, feeling the anger bubble up from within. But she kept it at bay. Nothing good will come from antagonizing Vanessa. "Yang is stronger than that. She'll pull through. I know she will."

"Will she?" Vanessa frowned. "Fate is fickle. All are subject to its whims and none are spared the cruelty of existence. If there is only one truth, action is the only course. All of us must make a decision, or set down the path to weakness."

"And what decision have you made?" Ruby asked.

"Already we have been forced to wander in the dark for all time." Vanessa replied. "The only thing left, is to bare my fangs at it."

Ruby didn't answer. Vanessa's words were completely the same as her uncle's; that she had to move forward. But her uncle spoke of hope and determination while Vanessa spoke of resignation and retribution. Everything she believed in, everything she was taught was all seemingly countered by Vanessa's twisted logic. As much as Ruby wanted to reject them, she couldn't help but feel that deep down was a dark truth to it all.

"I wonder if it is coincidence…" Vanessa said as she wrapped herself in a towel. "But you have silver eyes…"

Ruby's mind froze as she looked at the Blood Huntress, who looked back. "Tell me…" Vanessa asked. "What do you know of silver eyes?"

Ruby wasn't sure how to respond. Would uncle Qrow say the truth? She still didn't trust Vanessa with everything Qrow had told her in the past few weeks. So she merely shrugged.

"I see then." Vanessa nodded. "Don't forget though, fate can be a cruel thing."

* * *

It was two hours before the Atlas ship spotted Hollowfall Isle. Ruby had to admit, the place was as dreary as its name. Dark clouds loomed over the island, while the very earth upon it was black as charcoal. Nothing seemed to be growing, the land itself devoid of life.

"How can anyone live here?" Jaune asked, evidently disturbed that such a lifeless place existed.

"Simple. We struggle, we suffer." Vanessa replied. "We endure, and grow strong."

"Back to the 'strength is everything' motto." Neon grumbled under her breath.

"A very interesting ideal Blood Huntress." Ironwood said as he came to the observation deck for a closer look. "But remember, it is not one we intend to follow. Now guide us to the location of the Order's sanctum."

"Straight past the Bleak mountain." Vanessa said, gesturing to the highest mountain that loomed over the island. "There, you will see a couple of ruins, the furthermost outposts. I suggest you keep a distance from when we see them. I have no intention of dying before I even have a chance to claim my revenge."

Ironwood now gave orders to the ship's captain, having him steer the course past the mountain. As they cleared the mountain range, Ruby noticed small shapes in the sky coming into view. As she looked closer, and as the airship neared, she could now make out the sleek form of another airship.

It appeared to be the usual Atlesian airship. However, there were major differences. The ship's spine-like wings were remodelled to become curved, with several other spiky attachments lining their length. The tip of the vessel had extra armour plating, cruelly shaped and pointed to make it resemble a spear. Red lights occasionally flashed across the outer hull, which was also lined with curved spines, while its engines appeared blockier and tougher. It was as if the ship was meant to serve as a symbol of the Blood Hunt Order's philosophy of standing tall, proud and strong.

And Ruby counted three of them hovering in the skies of Hollowfall Isle, surrounded by their own detachment of fighters, Atlesian aircraft that, like the behemoth airships, were modified in similar fashions. The gathered students could not believe their eyes at the sheer military might arrayed before them.

"How…" Ironwood appeared lost for words. "Impossible…"

"It's a whole fleet!" Ren gasped.

"Behold." Vanessa gestured. "The Blood Legion. Or rather, a fraction of it. The rest of our Order's fighting force is standing by at the other kingdoms. All it will take is a word from Cyrus, and destruction will descend."

"How in the world did they get all this?" Nebula gaped. "How did they build them?"

Vanessa smirked. "We have no need to build. The weak will provide the ships. We simply make sure they are fit for our use."

Ironwood now turned to Qrow. "Anything else you'd like to mention?"

"I heard some rumours." Qrow frowned. "Atlas military losing patrols and transports. Ships that go missing. At first I suspected White Fang, but it seems the Blood Hunt Order has been stealing your military technology as well."

"Technology that was useless." Vanessa said. "Till we adjusted them."

"We will talk about this pilferage at a later date Vanessa." Ironwood growled. "For now, issue your challenge so that we may halt the attacks."

Vanessa now turned to face Ironwood. "Relinquishment." She said. "Is a rite that cannot be rushed. It requires much careful preparation if its demands are to be accepted."

Ironwood's eyes widened. "We are in enemy territory, facing a hostile force with a sizeable fleet and you are telling me you need preparation!?"

Vanessa's eyes narrowed. "I intend to usurp Cyrus, the leader of an entire culture and civilisation and bring them under my will. You are meant to aid me in this and in return, I will see that the Order will no longer pose a threat. That was the bargain. To ensure this, Relinquishment must be carried out as our ancient laws describe, lest we waste all our precious time and effort."

Ironwood stared into her eyes defiantly, but he knew there was no other choice. "This deal is starting to grow less appealing by the minute." He growled as he walked away.

"Cool it James." Qrow said, following him. "I told you already, the minute we get here, nothing is under our control. We're all in the palm of her hand now. Whatever she says, goes."

"I did not like this idea before Qrow. I am liking it less now…" Ironwood commented.

"I'm sure you do." Qrow said as he spared a glance at the fleet of ships.

* * *

Ruby watched as the ship landed, taking great care to stay within a secluded location. It wasn't known whether or not they had been spotted, which truly worried Ironwood. With the loss of military strength in the Battle of Beacon, he wasn't keen on getting this last vessel damaged. Once he had confirmed that the security of the landing zone had been maintained did he call all necessary personnel to the briefing room.

Ruby entered the circular room where soldiers would normally gather for a mission brief, only this time, students had replaced them. The world, it seemed, was starting to demand more of them with each passing day.

"Thank you all for coming." Ironwood said, greeting those who gathered. "I want to commend your bravery in volunteering for this mission."

The door now opened and Vanessa strode in. "My, this is quite the miracle. You all are truly eager to see this through it seems."

"Vanessa." Ironwood continued. "I would appreciate it if you could give me a brief on the area. What can we expect?"

Vanessa walked to the central podium, bringing up a topographical map of the island. "Currently, most of the Order's forces are concentrated in the central ruins." She said as she enlarged the map, showing the holographic projection of a castle built into the rock. "Assume that Cyrus will be here, along with most of the Order's soldiers. However, they are not the ones to fear. Once I declare Relinquishment, they will not dare to stand against me."

"Wait, before we go on…" Ruby said, raising a hand. "I still don't get what you mean. What is this Relinquishment?"

"A fair question Ruby Rose." Vanessa replied. "But to understand Relinquishment, you must first understand the hierarchy of the Order. It is known as the Pyramid of Blood."

"Sounds great…" Arslan moaned.

"The Pyramid is rather simple." Vanessa explained. "Imagine this, from the top, the blood flows, collecting at the bottom. It is how our Order distributes its authority and worth over all within it. The lower you are on the pyramid, the less worthy you are in the Order's grand design, forced to wade in the glories of those above, letting it suffocate you in your own weakness."

"So the higher you are on the pyramid, the more worthy you are in the Order?" Velvet asked, disregarding Vanessa's grim tone.

"Precisely." Vanessa nodded. "Those ranked higher have the privilege of being the first to enter the fray of battle, to be the first in spilling blood, and must be obeyed unquestioningly by those below them. At the lowest are the Ruin guard, who are forced to wade in the carnage set by the others. Above them are ranked as Destroyers, those who operate the machines of war. After them are Devastators, and then Annihilators."

Ruby now realised what they meant when they had addressed the masked man in Vale. It was a ranking assigned to him, and one, she reasoned, he had obtained through much tribulation. However, she wondered where he fit in the pyramid, for his rank was not yet mentioned.

"Past the Annihilators, lie the elite. The eight Deathblades." Vanessa resumed. "Each Deathblade is ranked from weakest to strongest, but all have equal authority among the Order. The only one who may command the Deathblades, is the Maester himself."

This was truly news. So much had the Order been seen as savage and brutal, and yet they had such a structured way of operation. Even Ironwood looked impressed.

"And yet…" Vanessa smiled darkly. "There is a way for one to rise beyond his station. To claim his place in the higher ends of the pyramid, if he believes he can attain it. Through blade and battle. Any of the Order can usurp the position of one above his current ranking. The victor rises to the highest position contested, while the loser is cast low. That is Relinquishment. The ritual duel whereby any may rise to higher glory. Through this, it ensures that only the most capable serve in positions of higher command, and are granted the honour of reaping vengeance first."

"So everyone has attained their places in the Order through Relinquishment?" Jaune asked.

"Yes." Vanessa nodded. "Assume that the higher they are on the pyramid, the stronger they will be. But many positions have switched many times. Do not for a second believe that there will be easy opponents waiting for you. Of course, you would be wise to not challenge a Deathblade so frivolously. Few attain this title and even fewer lose it in Relinquishment."

"So Cyrus is seen as the strongest among you?" Ironwood asked.

"It is assumed so." Vanessa nodded. "Cyrus is powerful. He rose through the ranks of the pyramid quickly, attaining the title of Deathblade within months. He rose higher still, claiming the top positions among the Order's elite and subsequently became Maester."

"So he has beaten many…" Coco frowned through her shades.

"Cyrus revels in combat." Vanessa nodded. "He has the reputation for unrivalled brutality, forcing his opponents to submit, but not before tormenting them for a time, as if to show what would happen should he be challenged."

"That sounds wonderful…" Bolin snorted.

"But Cyrus has yet to face me…" Vanessa gleefully remarked.

"So what form of preparation is needed?" Ironwood asked.

"As Maester, Cyrus, along with the Deathblades have the privilege of acquiring guards from the other ranks, promoting them to the rank of personal Executioners, a way of recognition by the Order's elite." Vanessa explained. "Currently, he has three serving this purpose. They are the bulwark against would-be challengers, seeing that only those who pass their trials may effectively challenge him. Of course, they rarely let anyone through so easily, but those who defeat them will be considered worthy to challenge the Maester."

"But you are a Deathblade." Sun said. "Aren't you able to just command them to let you pass?"

"Executioners take their orders only from the superior who chose them, so my authority cannot avail us." Vanessa answered. "As long as they stand, they will not allow me to waste the Maester's time. Do what you will with them. I have no objections to your methods as long as you _remove_ them from this field."

"Is there anything else we ought to know of this Relinquishment?" Ironwood asked once more.

"Well, there have been cases where members have been expelled from the Order due to cowardice or weakness." Vanessa admitted nonchalantly. "That, or they meet a glorious end. Such are Cyrus's methods. Methods I may have little guilt in enforcing when my retribution is complete…"

She chuckled as she left the room, leaving them to ponder the cold meaning of her words.

* * *

"Sir…" The helmsman began as he stared on the screen.

"What is it soldier?" The Captain queried.

"I am picking up a huge amount of movement in the hills to the west." He continued. "Based on the signatures, they appear to be Grimm, and a massive number at that. They will overwhelm us shortly."

The Captain looked alarmed as he strode to the monitor. Sure enough, there were massive Grimm concentrations showing up, blips of red across the projections of the terrain.

"Sir! I'm picking up an increased amount of activity in the ruins!" Another reported. "It appears the Order is mobilising!"

"Maintain battle stations!" The captain commanded. "I will get word to the General!"

* * *

"You are certain Captain?" Ironwood clarified, which now caught the attention of Ruby and the gathered students. "Alright. I'll see what I can do. Maintain our current alert status and notify me of any changes."

"What's happening sir?" Flynt asked as the General approached.

"Grimm activity just spiked." Ironwood explained. "No one knows why or how. And it seems this has triggered a response from the order as well. They have started to mobilise their forces as well. As of now, it is best that we not make reckless actions and maintain the perimeter."

"Of course you would make that decision." Vanessa scowled as she approached.

"And you have a better plan?" Ironwood asked. "It is best for us to wait out this flux of Grimm considering our standing forces."

"Then you will be waiting a long time." Vanessa said. "No General, the time for us to move is now, where the defences of the Order is at its thinnest. Every Blood Hunstmen and Huntress will be absorbed in the battle, leaving their defences open."

Qrow, who had been watching this whole time, frowned as he approached her. "Vanessa, explain."

"An order from you? How degrading." Vanessa replied, but moved to explain anyway. "Legends hold that Hollowfall Isle is cursed. Whether this is truth or exaggeration is not known. However, the Isle is indeed plagued by a phenomenon known as the Dark Hour."

"The Dark Hour?" Jaune frowned.

"No one knows why this exists." Vanessa continued. "But within this time, the Grimm that populate the island are at their most savage, their most bloodthirsty. They will strike at all they come across relentlessly till the hour has passed. But this is also when the Order's defence outposts are at their most vulnerable, for they too will be joining in the ecstasy of slaughter, revelling in bloodshed. If we are bold, we can slip past unnoticed and strike at Cyrus's Executioners before the Order is alerted to our intrusion."

"And you didn't tell me this before?" Ironwood growled. "How long will this last?"

"It is called the Dark Hour for a reason General." Vanessa smirked. "But if you are so concerned, you are better off with readying your defences instead of negotiating such trivial matters with me, are you not?" Vanessa now strode to the main entrance of the ship, readying her weapon, the dual-scythe pulsing with the dark red glow of imbued Dust, one that Ruby did not recognise.

"My vengeance begins General." Vanessa proclaimed. "You and your students would do well to keep up."

* * *

Chaos. That was all Ruby could describe the minute she left the airship. In the air she could hear the savage roars and shrieks of the creatures of Grimm and the sound of steel slicing through flesh. Vanessa had been right. The Order was now engaged with those monsters. She hoped that enough would have joined the battle to leave the outposts exposed.

As of now, they had yet to see Grimm, which in her mind was good. They couldn't afford to waste time fighting if they also wanted to handle Cyrus's Executioners. If what Vanessa said was true, these guys wouldn't be easy opponents. The success of completing the preparations for the rite of Relinquishment depended on their speed.

However, Vanessa was definitely faster and more used to the terrain of Hollowfall Isle. Already she was leaps ahead of them as they struggled to navigate through the harsh landscape. A few times, Ruby had heard someone scrape themselves on the jagged rocks, slowing them down further while Vanessa peeled ahead. Thankfully, they had managed to follow till they saw the first outpost, a ruined tower decorated with red flags bearing the Order's symbol.

It was currently deserted, with no one to guard it. It appeared that the warriors assigned here had left to deal with the massive flux of Grimm. Vanessa now scaled the walls, jumping upward to the top of the tower. As the students reached the base of the tower, something fell from above, revealed to be an unconscious Blood Huntsmen.

"Woah." Nora whistled. "Guess he's going to be out for a while."

"I doubt he was that dangerous." Ren said. "He might be the lowest ranked class among them."

"But Vanessa is a Deathblade, and the strongest of them." Brawnz said. "Handling this dude would have been easy…"

"Speaking of which, where is she?" Nebula asked, spotting no sign of the Deathblade.

 _Uh oh_ … Ruby thought. Vanessa must have pushed ahead while they had debated. "C'mon. We have to catch up to her." Ruby now took one step into the tower, passing through it and into an open field. Just as she did, a pack of Griffons flew overhead, screeching as they saw her.

"Just what we needed…" Coco grumbled as she deployed her minigun, blasting apart any Grimm that descended. One by one the students opened fire, cutting down as many of the flying creatures before switching to close quarters.

Roars sounded in the distance. Jaune now turned to see a horde of the monsters coming toward them. Creeps, Beowolves, Ursi and Boarbatusks charged at them, their feet kicking up dust clouds. A massive Goliath followed behind, its lumbering form crushing apart stones and causing tremors with each step.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Sun exclaimed as he finished off the last Griffon.

"Get ready!" Ruby yelled, everyone readying their weapons as the Grimm approached.

"They'll overpower us like this!" Neptune grimaced as he fired away, cutting down two Creeps and a Beowolf. "I see more of them coming from the hills!"

"What's new?" Bolin replied as he struck down a Boarbatusk with his staff.

"What about the airship?" Sage asked over the clamour. "Can it help us?"

"I don't know!" Reese answered. "I keep trying to get them but somehow it can't go through!"

Ruby sliced apart a Beowolf before firing a few rounds into a Creep that charged at Flynt, who responded with a soundwave that repelled the Grimm behind her. Despite the students holding their own, Ruby could see how disastrous this was getting. The Grimm didn't seem to want to stop, and with more of them coming, along with the Goliath, she knew there was little chance of them fending them off.

Then a furious scream sounded. Ruby turned to see the air ripple, and Vanessa charged forward, slicing through numerous Grimm with her weapons. The Blood Huntress charged an Ursa, using her scythe to deflect its paw before slicing off a leg. The Grimm roared in agony as she impaled it through its head and turned her attention to a Boarbatusk, somersaulting over it and stabbing through its belly, her momentum flipping it over and smashing it into the ground.

Ruby watched as Vanessa struck down Grimm after Grimm, slaying each and every single one with a merciless and cruel rage that made even Yang's pale in comparison. She watched as she sliced away a Beowolf's arm. As it charged at her again, she threw her scythe, embedding it into the beast's left shoulder. Charging at it, she flipped over, grabbing the weapon and slicing apart the Grimm in one fluid motion.

Most of the Grimm now appeared disinterested in the students now and focussed their entire killing intent on the Blood Huntress, who revelled in the carnage and destruction. Vanessa's eyes glinted with each slain creature, cutting them down as if they were nothing to her.

Then the Goliath approached, roaring as it prepared to pulverise her with its feet. Vanessa quickly leapt out of the way, jumping immediately upon its leg, hooking herself there with her scythe. Bit by bit, she climbed upward, using her weapon or the creature's bony spines as her supports. Through her own fight, Ruby saw Vanessa finally reach the Goliath's head. Her dual-scythe glowed red as she swung upwards and then delivering the blow upon the Grimm's skull.

The massive shockwave blew through the Goliath's head, shattering a part of its white mask. It toppled to the earth, crushing all other Grimm beneath it as Vanessa slid of its trunk, decapitating two more Beowolves before rolling amidst the crowd of Grimm.

At once, the creatures paused, staring at the Blood Huntress, who stared back with burning eyes.

Ruby watched in astonishment as the Grimm stepped away warily. At once, Ruby realised why.

 _They were afraid_.

The Grimm retreated, slowly at first, but they quickened their pace, rushing back to the hills.

Everyone looked at Vanessa, who now straightened up and folded her weapon back. She spared a glance at them, finding that somehow all of them had survived the battle. Ruby watched as she said merely one word.

" _Pathetic._ "


	9. Preparations

Chapter 8:

"What do you see?" Nebula asked May.

"Not much." May reported as she looked through the scope of her rifle. "A few Blood Huntsmen here and there mopping up what's left of those monsters. I see no activity in the ruins."

They were currently camped just outside the barracks of the Order's sanctum. According to Vanessa's briefing, Cyrus stationed his personal guard at the Black Mine; the order's source of metal and Dust, the barracks, and the main training grounds which lay beyond. Ruby had to wonder if they trained to survive, or so they could overthrow another in the Pyramid hierarchy.

"They are probably still out fighting the Grimm." Jaune decided. "Based on my estimate, the Dark Hour is still up."

"Hopefully we can get to those locations before getting swarmed again." Neon replied. "I hate to say this, but till this hour is over, that Blood Huntress is the only way we'll get through that."

No one argued. Vanessa had just shown them how different their level in skill was. However, she had vanished, stating simply that she had to conserve her strength for the battle ahead. Ruby didn't like the idea of them just charging headlong against the Order without her, but if Vanessa had told the truth of Cyrus's strength, even Ruby had to admit it was a logical choice.

Thankfully, a few Atlas soldiers had managed to rendezvous with them, providing much needed support. Of course, they were still under Ironwood's command while the students were given as much autonomy as needed.

"So, what is the game plan?" Flynt asked the holographic projection of the General.

"Based on what Vanessa said, we are currently at their barracks." Ironwood said as he enlarged a map of their current area. "The Black mines lie somewhere to the west, while the Training grounds are just behind. I expect that the Executioners stationed there will do what they can to assist one another. Which may mean that there may be a larger force there. If we concentrate all our attacks, I'm hoping that we can lure both Executioners out without having to go in too deep."

"Agreed." Ren nodded. "The last thing we need is to be swarmed by both Grimm and Blood Hunstmen."

"I'm sure the Executioners won't ignore something like this." Ruby said. "So they will probably see to repelling us personally while their subordinates handle the Grimm attack. I know first-hand how strong one is."

"Same here." May nodded.

"So how do we divide our forces?" Neptune asked. "I heard there's quite a detachment at the mines."

"I can provide heavy support from the airship." Ironwood stated. "I don't think they are going to ignore an Atlas ship just attacking like that. If we send the airship to the mines, we can give enough support to a smaller ground team."

"Have us head to the mines." Sun smiled. "Me and my pals should handle that no problem."

"Very well." Ironwood nodded. "Then the rest will concentrate their attacks on the barracks."

"Roger!" The students replied.

"Alright then." Ironwood nodded. "That's the plan. Keep in contact at all times, and stay safe."

* * *

The Blood Huntress on guard at the armoury sniffed the air. She could smell the scent of smoke and ash, no doubt caused by the battle. It would be ten minutes before the Dark Hour ended. A pity that she was stuck with guard duty. However, she was only a Ruin guard. Thus, she was not worthy of participating in the slaughter. But through Relinquishment, perhaps she will, one day.

Her thoughts were cut short as she registered an explosion above her. She looked up to see a pinkish cloud before the rubble collapsed. The clamour drew more outside the barracks, seeing the huge mass of Atlas troops and what appeared to be children charging at them.

Their eyes gleamed. Perhaps they weren't so unfortunate after all. At once, they drew their swords, uttering cries of fury as they charged their attackers.

Ruby picked her first target, a Blood Huntsman to the right. Swinging Crescent Rose, she struck at the man, who parried effectively. However, that gave Reese an opportunity to dash by and knock him out with a quick spin. Ruby nodded in satisfaction. They had to thin out their numbers quickly to see that the Executioners were drawn out. She was hoping that they would respond to the quickly deteriorating situation at one of their main areas of guard.

Rainbow streaks flashed as Neon dashed by, chanting her mantra while at the same time annoying every Blood Huntsmen and Huntress with her speed and unpredictable attacks. Meanwhile, team BRNZ engaged in combat directly, the boys charging separate targets while May picked them off with her rifle.

Jaune however had met a complication. He squared against a Blood Huntsmen who had a different armour scheme, curved spikes with a similarly carved helmet. Ruby had to believe this one was ranked a Destroyer, for he also held what appeared to be grenades on his belt. At once, she rushed to his aid, tripping the man and snagging one grenade from his belt. As Jaune and Ren finished him off, Ruby primed the grenade and threw it into the barracks entrance.

It didn't go far, but she was hoping the explosion would serve to lure the Executioners out faster. After all, she didn't think they would stand for their living quarters to be damaged. So far, the attack was going well, with the Blood Huntsmen being overwhelmed by their numbers.

"Sun, how are things on your end?" She asked.

* * *

"Well, they could be better…" Sun grimaced. "A bunch of Nevermores showed up and began fighting them just as we charged out. The General's ship is doing fine with holding them off for us, but it is making our job a little harder with the feathers flying about!"

As he said this, a Nevermore flung a few more his way. Sun dodged just in time before the Atlas ship finished the Grimm off with a burst of laser fire. "As for our Executioner, well let's just say we have a separate issue."

"What kind?" Ruby said.

"I'm sorry ma'am!" Scarlet squealed as he deftly avoided the Executioner's strike.

"That kind…" Sun grumbled as he put down another Blood Huntsmen. "Scarlet went and thought it'd be a good idea to taunt out the Executioner. Said some pretty hilarious things if I say so myself. Then he realised she was a woman. And a very scary one at that."

"Long story short, right now she wants to kill him more than anything else." Sun watched as the Executioner stabbed at the ground, her sword launching a wave of ice at the red-haired boy. Scarlet shrieked as he dodged.

"I'm sorry!" He said. "I didn't realise you were bald! Honest!"

"Scarlet! Quit talking and start fighting!" Sage roared as he shoved away a trio of Ruin guards. Neptune covered for him, blasting at a few who rushed in from the side.

"A bit hard when I'm about to get done in!" Scarlet yelled. "Quit yanking off in the side-lines and help me!"

"Hraaagh!" The Executioner screamed, swinging downwards, barely striking at Scarlet's head.

"Hey lady!" Sun cried as he jumped in, kicking the Executioner in the head. She flew a few feet away, hitting a rock. "Don't mess with my friends…"

"Incoming!" Scarlet cried as a bunch of Nevermores dived down. Sun was thankful that these weren't fully grown as he separated Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang, unloading a load of gunfire at the incoming Grimm. Fazed but still alive, the Grimm rose upwards, preparing for another attack.

Then, a huge red light obscured the sky, incinerating the airborne Grimm. Sun turned his head and gulped. One of the Order's airships had arrived on the scene, no doubt to respond to their own. He watched as red energy gathered at the aircraft's nose before it was discharged as a massive beam, an obvious modification from its original armament.

And its target was none other than Ironwood's airship. The bean lanced one of the ship's wings, though it did also anger every Nevermore that had gathered around it. The Grimm at once flew toward the Order's airship, striking at it.

Sun didn't have time to decide if the reinforcements was good or bad news. They had to deal with the Executioner quickly.

"Let's do this guys…" Sun said as Sage, Neptune and Scarlet lined up with him, their opponent none other than the Executioner who snarled in cold fury.

* * *

On their side, Ruby had problems too. It seemed the Order's fighters had also responded to the attack, firing upon the ground with their modified quad-laser guns, forcing Flynt and Coco to fend them off while a small ground force forced the rest of teams CFVY and FNKI to break off and engage. Additionally, the Executioners had arrived. One was a man who wielded a very menacing mace that caused a burst of stalagmites with every smash. And the other was…

"Why hello again…" He grinned as he unfurled his whips, electrical energy crackling as he snapped them.

"You're kidding…" Nolan said. "This guy was one of them?"

"Uh, he looks mad." Nebula said as she fired at him. He merely sliced apart the bolt, lashing out with his weapons.

"You lot hurt me." He growled through his mask. "And I will make you regret it."

"He probably didn't like the time we rammed a car into him." Octavia nodded.

"Seriously?" Arslan blinked. "He took a car head on and lived?"

"Less talking, more fighting!" Brawnz yelled as the other Executioner charged at him, Brawnz's arms shaking with the full force of the man's strike.

"You are helping Vanessa yes?" The mace wielder said. "You know nothing of her, or you would not aid her!"

"Shut it!" Nora yelled as she charged, meeting his mace with Magnhild. His weapon glowed instantly, sharp stalagmite exploding out from the rounded section of his weapon.

"I will kill you all." The whip user decided, ignoring his fellow Executioner. "Slowly and painfully…"

"Well then, let's see you try." Bolin growled as he readied his staff.

"With pleasure." The Executioner replied as he charged, swinging his whips at full force. The students were forced back as the metallic extensions crackled with every hit.

"Fire!" An Atlas soldier commanded, a squad now lining up.

"No! Don't!" Jaune said, but to no avail as their bullets were cut down by the Executioner's ironclad defence. He retaliated, swinging his whips and shearing apart their guns and putting large gashes within their armour.

"So weak…" He chided before attacking the students again. "Why did Vanessa go to you weaklings for aid?"

"This guy is pretty talkative today." Nolan said.

"Then let's shut him up." Roy nodded as May fired. The Executioner dodged her shot, but it gave ample time for Roy and Nolan to close in. The Executioner growled, his whips unable to help him at such close quarters.

In the other battle, Brawnz was launched off his feet as the mace user prepared a final blow. However, Nora charged in again, using her grenades to launch her upwards and delivering a powerful smash that stunned him. Gwen and Nadir peppered him with knives and rounds, though he defended well by erecting a stone wall. Brawnz charged in again, this time joined by Arslan and Reese as they attacked in tandem.

"Your power is greater than we believed it seems…" The Executioner growled as he pushed them back. "No matter. The Dark Hour has passed. Soon, all of our Order will descend upon you!"

"Then I guess we have to make this quick." Nora grinned. "Reese, you don't happen to have lightning Dust, do you?"

* * *

Velvet fought back another Blood Huntsman, the hardlight projection of Neptune's Trident weapon shimmering. Close by, Yatsuhashi and Fox dealt with a smaller group of warriors. She now looked up to see one of the Blood Legion's massive airships above. Small streaks flew out and Velvet realised they were missiles.

"Coco!" She cried as she formed a hardlight copy of her leader's minigun. Together, their combined fire served as enough to detonate the missiles. As they did this, Neon covered their flanks, zooming around and knocking away any of the Order's warriors.

"This is starting to look bad." Flynt said grimly. "The Dark Hour is over! Soon enough more of those warriors will be coming back! We'll be fighting a whole army!"

"An army that just doesn't go down that easily!" Yatsuhashi replied as he faced another trio of Blood Huntsmen. Fox grunted as his opponent knocked him back.

"We have to hold." Coco replied. "We must…"

* * *

"Aie, my head." Sun moaned as he got up. He looked as the Executioner repelled Sage and Neptune. He had to admit, she was strong. Still, they had managed a few solid hits in, so her Aura had to be depleted.

"Done already?" She growled, twirling her sword.

"Nope." Sun grinned. "I could do this all day!"

"Dogs bark the loudest when they are backed into a corner." She huffed. "You are no different, monkey."

"Ouch." Sun winced. "Pretty low of you to make such a comment."

"Not cool at all." Neptune agreed. "Except your sword. That is pretty cool."

"Did you really just say that?" Sage said, a shocked look on his face.

"Figured Yang would have." Neptune shrugged.

"Dude, that was terrible." Sun chuckled.

"Uh, guys. She looks angry…" Scarlet said as he pointed to the Executioner.

The woman snarled in response. "Enough games. Now, you die…" At once, she raised her sword. Before she could swing it though, a shape dashed in and smashed her away. She flew for a bit before colliding into a rock.

"Well, I guess here's another face I won't miss." Qrow grunted as he hefted his weapon.

* * *

"Hyaaah!" Nora cried. "Nora Smash!"

With a blow that could make craters, Nora struck at the mace user, driving him to his knees and severely damaging his Aura. Ren and Nadir kept up their gunfire, their rounds bouncing off his Aura but slowing his recovery. With a cry of pure rage, he struck the ground and the earth exploded, rocky stalagmites now erupting from all locations.

"DIE!" He screamed, overwhelmed with anger as the stalagmites kept bursting forth, knocking the students away. However, due to this indiscriminate attack, he failed to notice Reese charging him down with Arslan in tow.

"You sure about this?" Reese asked as she increased her speed.

"Just do it! Like team RWBY did!" Arslan yelled. With no other option left, Reese pulled out the stops, increasing her hoverboard's speed to maximum. As she closed in, she spun around and threw Arslan at the Executioner. Arslan gathered all her strength into a fist and smashed through the Executioner's defences before dealing him a similar punch. His armour cracked as her fist landed squarely in his chest, flinging him away. He crashed into a rock and did not move.

"Yeah!" Brawnz yelled in triumph. "We did it!" His celebration was short lived as Roy and Nolan crashed into him. Everyone stared at the last Executioner. He appeared bruised and exhausted, but he was still fighting. The Atlas soldiers had been beaten, the others struggling to stand and only Jaune, Nebula and Dew held their own against him. Not for long though, as the man struck Nebula away with a strike and turned toward Jaune. Dew attempted to fight back, but was distracted by another fighter that came in for a run. Deflecting away the aircraft, she failed to defend against the Executioner, who flung Nebula right at her.

Jaune raised his shield in defence, but with the fast attacks of the Executioner, he was forced to his knees before feeling his shield get ripped away.

"No!" Nora and the others now charged, but were flanked by a small group of Blood Huntsmen.

"Time to die fledgeling." The Executioner said as he grabbed Jaune by the neck. "I will enjoy hearing your screams…"

Ruby watched as he raised one whip, readying the final blow. Her mind now flashed back to Beacon tower, recounting both Penny and Pyrrha's final moments. Was she going to see another friend die? Was she going to watch another life snuffed out?

" _NO!_ " Ruby screeched, an inhumane sound that shocked everyone as she dropped her scythe, activating her Semblance and charged headlong at the Executioner. She tackled right at him, flinging them both into the wall of the barracks. Quickly, she wrenched one of his whips and finally struck him in the head repeatedly with the handle of his weapon. Already exhausted and with a depleted Aura, the Executioner couldn't retaliate as Ruby hit him again and again, her eyes clouding with the images of her friends' demise.

"RUBY! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Ruby now felt someone grab her and tear her away from him. She turned to see her uncle, tired but stern, holding her up. At once, she blinked and looked down to see the motionless form of the Executioner, a streak of blood flowing down the side of his head. Then she looked at her hand that held his weapon, his own blood collecting at the handle.

"It's okay kiddo." Qrow said. "It's over."

Ruby breathed as she dropped the weapon, staring at her own hands. What had she just done? What had she just tried to do?

"Hah… Hahahaha…" A dark laugh sounded. She turned to see the bloodied Executioner look upwards at her.

"Perhaps, you are not as weak as we thought…" He gasped. "Your eyes… Are the same as Vanessa's when she first joined… You know our culture after all. You know the path of a Blood Huntress. How does it feel, to release your hatred?"

"You're not like him Ruby." Qrow said into her ears. "Remember that."

Ruby breathed hard as she shivered. Was it true? Was she becoming just like Vanessa? Had the darkness of all these recent events finally caught up with her? She didn't know. She merely embraced her uncle as her carried her away.

"Uh, everyone…" Velvet said as she gestured to the wastelands. Everyone looked as the entirety of the Order had returned, the battle against the Grimm over along with the Dark Hour.

"Crap…" Qrow frowned. "We are in no shape to fight them all…" He was right. All around, the students and soldiers were only just trying to recover. Additionally, the massive airships had now gathered above them, their wrath paused only because to open fire would mean catching their own facilities and the majority of their men in the blast zone. Even with their success in the needed preparations, the situation had only worsened.

Then the air beside them rippled and Vanessa appeared. She eyed the battlefield quizzically as she approached the fallen Executioner.

"Vanessa…" He spat, blood dripping from his mouth. "You will die. The Maester will destroy you!"

"I am through with his lies." Vanessa replied coldly as she unfurled her scythe and struck him with the back of the blade, knocking him out.

"Vanessa." The Blood Huntress turned to a holographic projection of the General. "The preparations are done. Now hurry up and issue your challenge."

"Well…" Vanessa pursed her lips, as if deciding her next words.

"Well what?" The General replied.

"Actually General, the Executioners were not part of the rite at all…" Vanessa said, her words stunning everyone. "They did not defend Cyrus, but they would have aided him against me, and thus had to be removed. Besides, who would resist a chance at _self-satisfaction_?"

"You lied!?" Brawnz exclaimed. "Then, what about the Relinquishment? Was that a lie too!?"

"Oh no, it isn't." Vanessa chuckled. "The rite is merely much simpler than that."

At once, she rushed past them all to face the numerous troops of the Order that had returned from the battle amid the Dark Hour, each one seething with bloodlust and aching for the thrill of battle. No doubt they had come to the source of the current disturbance.

"MAESTER!" She proclaimed in a loud voice. "HEAR ME! I INVOKE UPON YOU THE RIGHT OF RELINQUISHMENT! FIGHT ME AS OUR ANCIENT LAWS DEMAND, OR BE FOREVER SEEN A _COWARD_!"

At once, silence filled the landscape. The Order's warriors now looked at each other in bewilderment, unsure of the recent development.

"What makes her think he will accept?" Arslan said as she panted with exhaustion. "They can just charge in and beat us…"

"He will…" Ruby said.

"Yeah." Jaune agreed.

"Comfort is an indulgence for the cowardly." Neptune recounted her words back in Vale.

At once, the soldiers of the Order parted to reveal a very menacing looking man, with a skull mask on his face. At once, he removed it, revealing a face that was marked by a very long scar that travelled from his left temple down to his chin, his green eyes glaring with a force that made even the students flinch.

"We meet in the Ring of Conquest at dawn Vanessa!" He proclaimed. "There, you will have your duel, and you will die."

With nothing more to say, Cyrus retreated, with the rest of the Order following suit. Vanessa nodded as she turned away, heading back to the General's ship, the students and soldiers following her closely.


	10. Relinquishment

Chapter 9:

Ruby reached for the towel and dried her face with it. She stared into her reflection in the mirror, as if wondering if anything upon it had changed.

She could still remember the battle before. She could remember nothing but pain and anguish, and had decided to unleash it all upon the Executioner who was about to kill Jaune. She remembered how savage she sounded, how brutal she had been as she beat him into submission.

Ruby now opened the door of her assigned bunk and made her way down to the observation deck. There, she had found some of the students gathered, with Vanessa having made some space for herself by the glass window to survey the bleak scenery. Through the glass, Ruby could see the Blood Legion airship hovering some distance away, its menacing form seeming to disregard them for the moment.

"How are you feeling?" Jaune asked.

"Okay, I guess." Ruby said, rubbing her head.

"Well, I just wanted to say thanks. For saving me…" Jaune replied.

"Your welcome, I guess…" Ruby replied, still not sure if her actions in saving Jaune could be awarded as such. She had become so barbaric then. Was she really like a Blood Huntress now? She could still remember the Executioner's words in her mind, like a dark revelation that wouldn't go away.

"So, anyways…" Ruby said, desiring to change the subject. "How is everything so far?"

"The Order seems to have stopped any form of attacks on us." Flynt said as they approached. "They must really take this Relinquishment thing seriously."

"Well, if what we've heard is true." Sun replied. "They aren't going to interfere between the contestants. Otherwise, the entire Order will not accept the terms."

"And in-fighting between each other is meant to be exempt from that?" Nebula said disapprovingly. "Some strength that is."

"Well, I guess to them, being strong is the same as being smart." Flynt said. "It's combat strategy. You'll want to weaken your enemies before the final strike, to assure you a victory at least. Besides, I think Vanessa will just brush it off saying she hadn't declared Relinquishment at the time, so it won't matter."

"And how does the General take being lied to?" Ruby asked.

"Well…" Neon droned in a tone that was probably too cheerful. "He might be a teensy bit frustrated…" At that moment, the door behind opened and Ironwood stormed in, a furious look on his face with Qrow following close behind.

"I am going to make this clear Blood Huntress!" Ironwood bellowed as he approached Vanessa, who kept her back to him through it all. "My soldiers and the academy students are not weapons for you to wield as you see fit! We did not come here to defeat your enemies under false pretences! The minute you lie to us again, our alliance ends!" He turned away as soon as he had finished. And that was when he heard her chuckle.

"Me? Use them as weapons?" Vanessa replied darkly as she turned to him. "And what of you General? What of your choice to make your academy students into soldiers for Atlas? The truth is that they already are weapons the minute they joined your academy. I merely helped them embrace the duty they were destined for. You should be thanking me instead."

Ironwood stopped and turned to look at her again, his unwavering glare meeting her eyes, yet she did not back down.

"Besides," Vanessa continued, facing the window again. "Defeating Cyrus's Executioners fulfilled another purpose. With them gone, Cyrus will be less capable in the upcoming duel. Without their aid, he will be forced to seek less than competent warriors…"

Everyone watched as Vanessa was absorbed in her glee, her cruel smile reflected in the glass. "Oh. Oh yes, I can already see his face. I don't need to read his mind to know it. I felt his rage and fury at my proclamation. He has always known I have no leash by which he can hold me by, that he could never keep watch over me at all. And now, he will fall before me…"

"Do not let your judgement be clouded Vanessa." Ironwood said. "Do not assume you have already won the battle!"

Vanessa turned and started to pace around him. "The battle is already won General. In my mind, I have already delivered the killing blow. All that is left is to cement the deed in stone. In the Relinquishment, Cyrus will realise too late that he has already lost."

"Overconfidence can be the greatest ally for your opponent Vanessa." Ironwood said. "Don't let Cyrus benefit from yours."

Vanessa stared at him. Ruby now wondered what sort of rebuttal Vanessa would make, as if to show how pointless his concerns were. "Very well." Vanessa, to everyone's surprise, agreed. "You do speak truth General, and I will heed your words."

"After all." She continued, disdain in her eyes as she looked at him. "You are currently the foremost expert on _colossal_ _failure_ are you not?"

Vanessa now left the observation deck. As everyone watched her go, General Ironwood's left hand clenched as his eyes grew hard.

* * *

"Wait." Ruby said as Vanessa left. The Blood Huntress now turned to look at her.

"I must say you showed quite an impressive feat Ruby Rose." Vanessa praised. "I did not think it would be possible for your people to bare such ferocity. It seems I was wrong about you. Perhaps the Huntsmen of the world may not be so pathetic after all."

"Stow it Vanessa." Qrow replied sternly. "My niece isn't one for you to push your ideals onto."

"But I so enjoy our interactions." Vanessa smiled. "Why, she would make an excellent Blood Huntress herself. All she needs is a bit of tutelage by the most capable there is."

Qrow moved to object, but Ruby cut in just as he was about to. "I was wondering, what did you mean by help? You said that beating those Executioners will weaken Cyrus. How?"

Everyone now stared at the sudden change in topic. True, Vanessa hadn't yet explained how their recent actions would help in her battle against Cyrus. After all, they had just engaged in meaningless combat that could have cost them their lives. It was no secret that they wished for Vanessa to explain.

"I believe I like you Ruby Rose." Vanessa replied. "None before have shown such an interest in our Order's workings."

"Very well, if you wish to know." Vanessa began. "In Relinquishment, the contestants will meet in the sacred Ring of Conquest. In this battle, both warriors will attempt to overpower their opponents by pushing them out of the ring. Of course, some are more than willing to kill the other if the Maester allowed it."

"However, an ironclad rule is this. Once the battle begins, none may interfere. Only I will be able to strike down Cyrus. Similarly, only he may attack me." Vanessa continued. "Such is as our laws decree."

"So what if, say, you two are equally strong?" Sun asked. "Won't that just be a tie? What's the point of the duel then?"

"Well, that is where the next part applies." Vanessa said. "Each champion is allowed four supplicants in total to support them. Before I continue, you all are trained in using Aura, are you not? Especially in projecting it?"

"Duh." Dew said. "It is a must for us."

"And it is of paramount importance in a Relinquishment." Vanessa explained. "The supplicants are forbidden from directly engaging in the battle. However, they can aid their designated champion, by transferring their Aura to them."

"Just like how some use it to unlock another's?" Jaune asked, remembering what Pyrrha had done for him. At the time, he hadn't seen it, but he did detect a slight sensation of her Aura flooding into him. It was a strange warm sensation that he couldn't quite describe.

"Yes." Vanessa nodded. "By lending me the strength of your Aura, I can be able to use more power against Cyrus by melding yours and mine together. Thus, I can strike with the force of five people in total if all of my supplicants support me."

"Whoa." Bolin gaped. "Aura can be used that way?"

"It is one that is unfamiliar to you." Vanessa said. "Suffice to say that as long as you can project your own toward me, I will have no trouble in using it. However, just as you can support me, members of the Order can likewise support Cyrus. No doubt he would have chosen his personal Executioners, and their strength is of a greater level than many others. Thus, I had you remove them."

"So that way, he won't have his strongest warriors supporting him." Neon remarked. "He'll have to find others who may not be as powerful."

"Precisely." Vanessa said. "You could say that the champions attain the glory, but it is the supplicants who are the hidden victors. However, anyone can be chosen as a supplicant, provided they agree to it. And that is why I had you eliminate the Executioners, so that we have a better chance of victory. Because it is not just them who can tip the battle in Cyrus's favour."

"And who can?" Brawnz asked.

"The Deathblades." Vanessa replied, the answer sending chills down the spines of all.

"Wait, you mean the Order's elite?" Neptune blinked. "They are all here?"

"No." Vanessa replied. "As of now, most of the Deathblades are in the other kingdoms. However, their assaults will be on hold, for they will most definitely bear witness to the duel's outcome. Still the ones here, the Second and Third Deathblades are the ones we must consider as the wild cards in play."

"The second and third…" Reese said with a dark look. "That means, second and third strongest?"

"Deathblade Giles is the Second of the Deathblades." Vanessa answered. "He is brutal, merciless. They call him the Grimm Scourge. He attained his position through rigorous training and unparalleled ferocity and will no doubt aid Cyrus in the battle. Long has he desired my position, and thus this is the best way for him to gain it."

"You're kidding!" Roy gasped. "We have to fight one of those elites!?"

"Hopefully not, if we are swift." Vanessa said. "I know Giles is away on a mission at the moment. But he will return with due haste. That only leaves one other, the Third Deathblade, Cameron. But as of now, he is also on a separate mission in Vacuo, making him more unlikely to aid Cyrus in such a short amount of time, though we must consider the possibility."

"So our job is to make sure you win before Giles and maybe Cameron return." Ruby said.

"Precisely." Vanessa nodded, glad that they had caught on. "As for who will bear that burden, it is up to my whims."

Now she strode away, deciding that talking was over. "Leave me. I must prepare for the battle ahead. But I will pick my supplicants shortly…"

* * *

An hour had passed since the conversation. Nothing interesting happened save for a member of the Order arriving upon the ship and telling them of the arrangements, adding at the end that those not chosen to serve as Vanessa's allies will be able to watch the duel in the Ring itself, of course, without retaliation from the Order.

He also relayed one message, that whoever will be chosen as supplicants will have to appear alongside their champion as they entered the Ring according to customs. With nothing more to say, he left.

The students believed it would be for the best to get some rest, for Relinquishment was only a few hours away. Ruby walked back to her bunk, but not before going to the observation deck where Vanessa meditated.

"State your business." She said curtly without shifting from her position.

Ruby now came and sat beside her, still putting a wide berth between the two of them. "What makes you so sure I can be a Blood Huntress?"

"You know the pain of loss my dear." Vanessa replied. "After all, the machine that was torn apart, the friend you could not save, the sister who you cannot yet comfort. You bear as much, perhaps more anguish than any in the Order. All you have to do is sharpen it into a weapon."

"By becoming a vengeful warrior like yourself?" Ruby asked.

"It is the most efficient way." Vanessa said. "What is left, save for the cold hand of revenge and the fires of conflict?"

Silence went between them for a moment before Ruby asked another question. "What was your sister like?"

At this, Vanessa shot her a death glare. Ruby gulped as her heartbeat quickened, but she maintained eye-contact. "Careful Ruby Rose." Vanessa snarled. "Some questions are better left unasked."

"I was just curious." Ruby said. "Yang was always cheerful no matter what happened. I was wondering if your sister was the same."

Once again, silence echoed between them save for the thrumming of the ship's ventilation system. Ruby was about to leave before Vanessa spoke.

"What will you do now?" Vanessa asked.

"Huh?" Ruby replied quizzically.

"You have survived a terrible battle." Vanessa said. "You have watched tragedy befall you in ways you could have barely imagined. And you know the ones responsible. So what, I wonder, will you do about it?"

Ruby now frowned, unsure of how to answer. She thought back to Roman Torchwick, to Emerald, Mercury and Cinder. She remembered what her uncle had said, that their trail led to Haven in Mistral.

"I…" Ruby stammered, unsure of her answer.

"A word of advice little one." Vanessa said. "Although contemplation is necessary, it can also become indecision if left idle. Action is sometimes your only course, for not doing so will only bring your end."

Ruby pondered her words, wondering what hidden meaning lay beneath. As she did, Vanessa spoke once more.

"I have chosen you to be one of my supplicants." Vanessa said, surprising Ruby. "Make no mistake. If you fail to aid me, it will only spell the end for us both. Do your part in the battle to come, or suffer the cruel demise of destruction."

"Alright then." Ruby said as she left.

* * *

The hour had come. Ironwood landed the ship near the sanctum as the Order's fighters circled overhead. Vanessa now guided the students and Qrow to the Ring of Conquest. It was a large area, larger than Amity Coliseum itself, lying just beyond the main sanctum. Ruby had to wonder, how many battles had been fought there? How many have died in that ring?

Along with her, Vanessa had chosen Jaune and Sun, her only reasons being that Sun was a finalist in the Vytal tournament, and that she had also seen how much Aura Jaune held within himself. Ruby wondered who her fourth choice was. It was only natural to have many allies to assure you a victory.

Still, she decided it was not the most important part. As the arena loomed before them, Ruby remembered what her role was. She had to do her utmost to support Vanessa to see that they won this battle. As they approached the entrance, two Ruin guards stepped forward.

"May the Relinquishment champion and the chosen supplicants step forth." One said. At once, Vanessa, Ruby, Sun and Jaune stepped forward. The Ruin guards now parted, allowing them to continue up the stairs that led to the main arena.

"Only those given the right to Relinquishment may proceed." They said. "All others must enter only as spectators. One shall rise, the other shall fall."

"Ruby." Qrow called just as she proceeded. "Be careful up there. These guys aren't going to mess around. They will do everything in their power to kill you if they get the chance. Do NOT give them that chance, you hear me kid?"

"I hear you." Ruby nodded.

Qrow nodded back as he led the others up into the spectator seats.

"Now is the hour of my ascension." Vanessa muttered. "Let Relinquishment begin…"

* * *

 _Whoa_. Ruby thought as she entered the ring, a massive battleground surrounded by a pit. All around was a sea of black and red as the Blood Hunt Order gathered to witness the battle. She saw the holographic projections of the other Deathblades who had decided to bear witness. They gave scathing glances at Vanessa, who paid them no mind. Ruby now saw the other students who had accompanied them. The Order did not bother. As of now, they were only focussed on who would emerge as victor, as the Maester of the Order.

Cyrus stood at the opposite end of the ring, a large silver trident impaled into the ground beside him. Surrounding him were his own supplicants. It appeared Cyrus had come with only three as well. Ruby wondered where they ranked in the Order. She prayed that these were at least more manageable. As she did, she also realised that they had to beat them quickly, before Deathblade Giles returned. She did see it as a blessing that Cyrus's choice of supplicants was known. It appeared he wasn't able to call upon Cameron

Cyrus now looked at Vanessa before giving a chuckle. "Pity. I was hoping to face something more fearsome from my challenger than little children." Cyrus proclaimed to the crowd. "But at least the First Deathblade and I are united in wanting to see her die."

"If you had rallied this audience to bear witness to my end Cyrus, they will be sorely disappointed." Vanessa scoffed in return.

Light began to peer over the horizon despite the bleak skies above. At once a bell sounded as a man stepped forward to a podium that loomed over the ring. "To our combatants. Remember these laws. None may directly interfere between Cyrus and Vanessa. The duel will only end when one is defeated. This will occur when they have been felled, or when they have been pushed outside the Ring of Conquest. If there are any more words, let them be spoken now."

Vanessa and Cyrus gave each other nothing but silence and hostile looks.

"Supplicants, have you anything left to declare?" At these words, none of them spoke. They merely readied their weapons. With nothing more to say, the man retreated, and the bell sounded once more.

"Your treachery ends today Vanessa." Cyrus growled as he removed his trident from the ground, hefting the sharpened tips at her. "I warned you what would happen should you stand against me."

"You brought this on yourself old man." Vanessa snarled as she unfurled her dual-scythe. "You have made a mockery of this Order, and so you must be removed from power."

"I would like to see you try." Cyrus mocked.

"Oh, I will…" Vanessa agreed.

Thus, Relinquishment began.

Everyone watched as Vanessa and Cyrus charged at each other, their weapons glowing a sickly blood red. They met in the middle of the arena, delivering their first blow at each other. The weapons clashed, scythe against trident.

Instantly, a shockwave exploded from between the two combatants, the energy kicking up loose stones and gravel and scorching whatever else was around them. Both sides' supplicants stumbled and fell at the sheer force of their clash, while the roiling energies and smoke forced the spectators to flinch from both the glare and the heat, with many scrambling backward to protect themselves from the blasts. Only Qrow remained unfazed through it all, letting the smoke drift by him.

Ruby struggled to find her footing as did the others. She glanced upwards to see Cyrus fire a bolt of red lightning at Vanessa, who blocked it using her own weapon and countered with a powerful blast of energy. The resulting explosion once again sent everyone in the ring to their feet and forcing the spectators to retreat.

Never before did Ruby think a clash between two warriors would be so fearsome. It was unmitigated violence and fury that made any match she had seen so far seem tame. Both Vanessa and Cyrus had bared their killing intent upon the other, refusing to back down. Ruby wondered if all Relinquishment duels were just as chaotic and turbulent, or if this was merely what happened in a duel between two high-ranking members. From the reactions of the entire Order, she suspected the latter. Just how much power were they throwing at each other?

Finally, their weapons locked, the energies subsiding to tolerable levels. Both appeared equally matched. Vanessa pushed as hard as she could, but Cyrus's feet remained where they were. Now, he craned his head backward, glaring at his recovering supplicants. They first looked stunned, still recovering from the shock of the blasts. Then, one of them straightened and quickly ran forward, stopping just a few paces away from the duellists. Ruby watched as the Blood Huntsman flared with a red energy, like smoke curling around him. She watched as the energy tendrils snaked their way to Cyrus, whose form now glowed in a similar fashion.

With a grunt, Cyrus pushed, causing an energy wave that blew Vanessa back twelve metres. In response, Vanessa glowered at the three students.

"RUBY!" Came Qrow's voice. "You have to support Vanessa! Give her your Aura!"

Ruby blinked as she realised what she had just witnessed. True enough, Cyrus was melding his Aura along with that of his ally. Vanessa charged him again, but even with the amount of force in her swing, she was unable to push him back, now that he had the defensive force of two men. In response, he struck again, sending Vanessa back further.

"Jaune! Give your Aura to her!" Ruby said.

Jaune nodded, still shielding himself from the chaotic energies. Slowly, he closed in on Vanessa and unleashed his Aura, a soft white glow. All watched as Vanessa seized it immediately, the white colour of Jaune's Aura now giving way to a bloody red that was her own. As Cyrus struck, Vanessa parried, and this time she held. With a forceful swing, Vanessa's slash forced Cyrus back more than the distance he had gained on her.

Gasps sounded through the spectators as they saw just how much Aura Jaune possessed that tipped the balance of the fight. "Go get him Jaune!" Nora cheered, flinching once more as another wave of destructive power rocked the arena.

"As long as Jaune can keep his support, they have a chance!" Brawnz nodded.

"Don't think it's so simple." Qrow replied grimly. "Remember, it isn't just Jaune and the guy supporting Cyrus."

Everyone stared at him quizzically, wondering what he meant. A cry was their answer.

Jaune watched as one of Cyrus's other supplicants dashed straight at him, drawing two wickedly curved swords. Instinctively, Jaune parried the blow. At once, he felt the difference. These ones weren't that powerful. Even if their blows did hurt, he was able to hold his own. He could win the fight…

A blast sounded and Jaune turned to see Vanessa get blown back. He looked at Cyrus, who still drew power from his one ally while Vanessa drew none. Realisation dawned as Jaune pushed his attacker back. Even if the supplicants couldn't interfere in the actual fight, they were still allowed to engage the other side's supplicants. And it was a difficult matter to provide support and fend off attacks simultaneously. Thanks to the attack, even he found it manageable, Jaune's support was withdrawn, leaving Vanessa vulnerable.

"Hyaah!" Ruby cried as she charged Jaune's attacker, staggering him with a high velocity blow. In response, the other intervened, drawing a flail weapon. Sun met him with his staff, blocking them off.

"Deal with them quickly!" Vanessa growled as she poured as much Aura as possible into defence, digging her boots into the ground. Still, she continued to be pushed backward.

"Let's go!" Ruby nodded as she charged at Cyrus's supporters. Jaune nodded, following suit while Sun did his utmost to distract the other. They could not afford one-on-ones if they wanted to settle this now.

Ruby slashed downward, forcing the man to parry her blow. Following behind, Jaune rammed his shield into the man, but he held his ground. With a grunt, he forced Jaune away. Ruby dove in, twirling Crescent Rose into a flurry of blade strikes that assailed him and forced him into the defence. Jaune opened his Aura up to Vanessa again, allowing her to push Cyrus back and gain ground before concentrating on the fight once more.

Sun kept his foe at bay with his deft strikes. However, none appeared to be giving in. The Blood Huntsman was strong, but he could not pin Sun down. Overall, it was a stalemate. Only by defeating one Supplicant could they turn the tables.

The opportunity came quickly. Vanessa spun, gaining momentum and striking at Cyrus, who blocked it without effort, though the resulting shockwave caused the others to flinch. Ruby saw this opportunity to flip over the man and strike from behind. As she did, Jaune swept low, kicking the man's legs out from under him. As he fell, Ruby grabbed his hood and, using her Semblance and Crescent Rose's recoil, dashed toward the edge of the Ring, stopping just shy of the pit and letting go of the Blood Huntsman. The resulting momentum carried him out of the ring and into the pit, where he crashed and did not move.

Now it was three against two in Vanessa's favour. As Jaune opened his Aura to Vanessa, Ruby dashed back to support Sun, whose acrobatic feats allowed him to pressure his opponent. Unable to face both of them at the same time, it was not long before Ruby and Sun knocked him out of the ring as well. They turned upon the last of Cyrus's allies, who had no choice but to withdraw his support in order to fend for himself.

"Pathetic…" Cyrus growled as he was flung backwards.

"They got it!" Reese cheered as Ruby and Sun beat Cyrus's final ally. The Order's members stared in wonder as they saw three of their own bested by children. Now, without any allies, Cyrus was facing the combined might of four people, their total strengths pushing him back by leaps and bounds.

Among the Order, murmurs ran through. Surprise was evident in many of their faces as the watched Cyrus get pushed back further and further. Obviously they had not expected the outcome to be decided so quickly.

"I must admit, being able to do this with Aura is something." Sun commented as he watched Vanessa siphon his.

"We have ways…" Cyrus nodded. "Ways that are not for the likes of you."

"Talking to my allies in such a dire hour?" Vanessa asked. "You seem quite confident that you will survive this."

"Chill Vanessa." Sun smiled. "Nothing can go wr-"

A shape came down from above, kicking up a massive dust cloud. All in the Ring coughed and spluttered as they waved away the smoke. Everyone wondered, what could have done this?

A grinding sound could now be heard. As the dust cleared, all came to behold a man dragging a battleaxe on the rock. He was tall, taller than Yatsuhashi. His black armour was curved and spiked, covering his entire body. Judging by the size of his armour, he was definitely strong, perhaps physically even stronger than Vanessa herself. He now hefted his battleaxe, a gigantic weapon that could split an Atlesian Paladin in half with so much as a swing. With a single hand, he twirled the weapon as if it weighed nothing, letting it rest upon his shoulders.

"Maester," He spoke. "I apologise for my lateness."

Cyrus shot a glare that promised pain. "Giles. Slay these children, slowly and painfully. And perhaps I will overlook your tardiness."

"With pleasure…" Giles nodded, licking his lips in anticipation.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, we are coming to the end of this fic. I hope that I have not disappointed anyone thus far.**

 **Still, the end is a ways off. With my major exams approaching in just a few weeks, most of my time is now devoted to revision, meaning the hiatus for the final 2 chapters will be rather long. I hope you will bear with me in this and look forward to the conclusion of this tale.**

 **Yours sincerely,**

 **Jdbl00d**


	11. Path of Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

 **Exams are done! Hopefully nothing goes wrong. Finally I can get back to updating this story. I hope that you have enjoyed it so far. Do review and comment with constructive feedback!**

* * *

Chapter 10:

Stunned silence. That was what now ran through the crowd, only to be destroyed by the explosive battle between Vanessa and Cyrus. Deathblade Giles now surveyed his opponents, giving a disdainful shake at them. "Children? I hurried all the way back here to kill children? How utterly droll…"

At once, Giles flared with a reddish hue, which now snaked toward Cyrus and merged with him. Cyrus finally stood firm, Vanessa's push halted for the moment.

Ruby kept her weapon at bay. Even with the three of them supporting, Giles alone was able to bolster Cyrus's defence exponentially. His Aura reserves had to be massive. Additionally, he was strong. The way he hefted his own weapon effortlessly a testament to it all. He was definitely the Second Deathblade for a reason.

Giles smirked as he watched the three children. "To think all the trouble you brats have caused us. I must say it is rather commendable that you beat the others. But this is a Relinquishment between the Maester and a Deathblade. The fear anyone feels at merely _seeing_ the duel is understandable. That is a primal fear, a fear of the strong. Remember it well."

At this, the Order murmured, as if taking on the gravity of Giles's words, along with the academy students.

"Wait, does that guy imply that Cyrus's allies weren't even _used_ to a fight like that?" Neptune gasped.

"I figured as much." Qrow frowned darkly as he addressed the shocked students. "Cyrus's allies weren't even prepared for a duel like this. Something that ferocious and violent? It takes more than just hearing about it to even be mentally ready. You want more proof? The other Deathblades, they haven't even shown a slight bit of surprise since this whole thing went down. They already knew what to expect."

"Basically…" Ren replied grimly. "We lucked out in beating those three. It is Giles that is the true opponent."

Back in the ring, Giles cracked the tendons in his neck as he advanced. The three of them stood ready, waiting for the Deathblade's move. However, Ruby sensed something dangerous about this man. A careless move would be the end of them.

"So, who wants to go first?" Giles smirked devilishly. "I don't mind fighting all of you at once. Perhaps a handicap? I could let each of you strike me three times without my retaliating…"

"This guy is obviously toying with us…" Sun whispered. "I don't think we could even put a dent on him."

"Agreed." Jaune nodded. "He's not a Deathblade for nothing."

"So what do we do?" Sun frowned. "I'm totally out of ideas right here…"

Giles now yawned, obviously getting bored. "This is starting to get tiresome. If you will not attack me, then I will start this battle."

The three of them braced themselves as Giles advanced slowly, his boots crushing the gravel beneath him. Ruby noticed his right hand lift slightly, readying his battleaxe for his first strike. Then, without warning another explosive blast, signifying the clash between Vanessa and Cyrus, rocked the earth again, disrupting their balance. As the three of them struggled to regain their footing, Ruby looked up to see Giles had finally cleared the distance between them within that split instant.

 _Oh crap!_ Sun thought frantically as he raised his weapons.

 _When the hell did he-?_ Jaune stared in absolute shock. Giles was not even fazed by the shockwaves at all, brushing it off as if it was nothing but a mere annoyance. Within the instant that the three of them had used to recover, Giles had already closed into melee range, his battleaxe already swinging downward.

The three of them barely escaped before Giles's weapon slammed into the ground, kicking up a cloud of dust and gravel. Ruby rolled on the ground as she evaded his attack. Looking up, she saw that Giles's single slash had already gouged a huge crack in the arena's ground. Ruby gulped as she stood up.

She likened Vanessa as an inferno, consuming all in her path and growing stronger through it all. If so, then Giles was a tidal wave, crushing anything around him with brute force. A single strike would be all he needed. Additionally, Ruby now noticed that Giles's Aura was still active, bolstering Cyrus's offense while theirs was withdrawn, resulting in Vanessa being forced back. She wondered what kind of fortitude it required to both fight and support another at the same time. Vanessa had not been joking, a Deathblade was a truly fearsome opponent.

"Nothing but flies…" Giles mused to himself as he yanked his axe free. "I really hoped you three would give me at least some semblance of a challenge."

Ruby aimed her scythe, firing off a few rounds at him. Giles responded by twirling his weapon, deflecting her shots. Taking the chance, Jaune charged in, sword raised to attack. Without even a look, Giles reached out and grabbed Jaune's throat, his arm reaching long enough to keep Jaune at bay. Jaune now struck at Giles's hand with his sword, but it didn't even scratch his armour. If anything, Giles was only feeling taps from the bladed edge.

"Most unimpressive…" Giles said as he started to squeeze, cutting off Jaune's air supply. Jaune gagged as he struggled to free himself, but the Deathblade's grip was iron. Sun now rushed in, swinging his weapons in a flurry of speed that could not be matched. Giles huffed as he released Jaune and focused on Sun, swinging the axe around.

Sun ducked as Giles's axe swiped overhead. The Deathblade now lifted the weapon and slammed it into the ground, unleashing a shockwave that blew all three of them off their feet. Ruby quickly stabbed Crescent Rose into the ground, anchoring herself into the ring. Sun barely missed the edge of the ring, stretching out to catch Jaune before he went over.

 _Was that his Semblance?_ Ruby wondered. Could Giles create powerful bursts of energy that pushed anyone back? If so, then their problems had just increased. Giles could just force them all out of the ring and deny Vanessa their support. But Ruby had a feeling that even without his Semblance, Giles's own strength and endurance would be all he needed to deal with the three of them.

Ruby hefted her scythe once more, hoping to at least catch him off guard with a speed attack and give Jaune and Sun time to recover. As if anticipating her idea, Giles rushed toward her, axe poised for an overhead blow. Ruby fired Crescent Rose, charging headlong into him in a flurry of rose petals. She watched as Giles swung downwards, raising Crescent Rose in response. The bladed edge of the axe now grazed the shaft of Crescent Rose, deflecting it slightly.

The blow of the axe upon the rock threw up another dust cloud, blinding all from the clash between the two. For a moment, all wondered what had happened. As the dust cleared, the curiosity gave way to shock.

Giles frowned as he lifted Ruby up by her hair effortlessly in a single hand. Ruby screamed as she tried to free herself, but Giles held his grip. "How pathetic…" Giles sighed in annoyance. "Even Linus, the weakest of the Deathblades, was a much more terrible opponent." Everyone watched as Giles now raised his free hand. Drawing it back, he struck Ruby in her stomach.

Ruby eyes widened as she felt his punch go through her like a bullet, her body curling inward in response to the force of the attack. She expected pain, but instead felt a sensation of numbness take over. Every fibre in her body wanted to cry out, but her throat appeared paralyzed, nothing but gasps emerging from her mouth. As Giles let her go, she didn't even feel herself hit the ground till she saw her own hands on the arena floor. Ruby tried to breathe, only to vomit before falling onto her side.

"RUBY!" Jaune cried amidst the spectating students. He watched as Giles prodded her motionless form with his foot, as if wondering if she was still alive.

"Impressive…" Giles nodded as he picked up his weapon. "Very few are able to even stay awake after something like that from me. However, it is time for you to sleep, _forever_."

"Get away from her!" Sun yelled as he charged the Deathblade, who still kept his back turned to them. Giles huffed in annoyance as Sun struck him in the back. In retaliation, Giles swiftly turned, landing a backhand that even Sun couldn't avoid in time. As Sun flew back, Giles grabbed him by his tail. As if to be a mock reminder of Vanessa's own tactic against Neon, Giles hauled the Faunus boy right into the spectator stands, the audience scampering away just as Sun crashed into the seats. Everyone looked as Sun remained still, the impact having depleted his Aura and leaving a massive crater within the stands themselves.

"Sun!" Neptune cried as he moved to help him.

"No way…" Gwen gasped in disbelief.

"Is this guy actually stronger than Vanessa?" Branwz asked.

"I don't know." Qrow shook his head. "But remember, when Vanessa took you lot down she wasn't even trying. This guy is being completely serious right now. This is just a taste of what a Deathblade can do."

Back in the arena, Jaune gulped as Giles bore down on him. It was quite apparent that he was no match for the Deathblade, unable to fight back as Giles swung his axe at him. Even worse, Cyrus was pushing Vanessa back further and further. Vanessa summoned whatever Aura reserves she could to bolster her defence, only for them to falter against Cyrus's assault. She dug her boots into the ground as she inched, slowly but surely to the edge.

"Vanessa has lost." Giles smirked. "Though I will enjoy her death, I truly wished to be the one to cleave her head from her shoulders."

"My head stays where it is Giles." Vanessa scowled. "Unlike yours, it actually has a brain in it."

"Is there? Your own foolhardiness has sealed your fate." Giles mocked, bringing his axe down once more as Jaune dodged, the huge weapon now cracking open the earth and kicking up dust again. "After all, you went and gathered weaklings as your allies. I wonder why when you knew I would be among the many opponents your supplicants would face…"

"GILES!" Cyrus roared. "Cease your infernal gloating and kill that boy now! I have already wasted too much time dealing with imbeciles!"

"At once Maester…" Giles nodded, deciding he had talked enough. He now rushed at Jaune, hefting his axe for a final swing. Jaune scrambled back, raising his shield in defence. Giles struck the ground again, unleashing a shockwave that threw Jaune off his feet. As he tried to recover, Giles now reached down and grabbed him by his collar, lifting him up effortlessly. Jaune watched as Giles brought up the sharpened tip of his axe, paling as soon as he realised the Deathblade was ready to impale him.

Then Ruby leapt over in a flurry of rose petals, hooking herself around Giles's throat. The Deathblade growled as he reached over and threw her off, kicking her in the gut. Ruby gasped as her breath was knocked out of her.

"Patience you little wench." Giles frowned. "You will be next." Once more, Giles moved to finish Jaune off, stopping only when he felt someone tugging at his leg. Groaning in frustration, he looked down to see Ruby clinging onto him.

"You're…" Ruby spoke, her ragged breaths coming in between words. "You're not… hurting any of them…"

"And what will you do about it?" Giles replied before shaking her off and kicking her to the ground again. However, Ruby wasn't deterred. She reached up and now grabbed the end of his weapon, tugging at the axe with all the force she could muster. The entire audience watched in amazement as Ruby refused to yield despite overwhelming odds.

Giles growled as his annoyance reached its peak. Throwing Jaune to the floor, he now reached down for Ruby and grabbed her head, his gloved hand able to fit around her head. She grimaced as his grip encased her head in a vice.

"Forget the boy." Giles snarled. "You die first…"

Ruby could feel his hand squeezing her skull. She could barely make out the explosions that sounded between Cyrus and Vanessa, distinctively hear the cries from the students spectating and could just make out her uncle in the crowds, a look of absolute horror crossing his face. The she saw the Second Deathblade raising his axe, ready to deliver the death-blow.

* * *

Something throbbed within Ruby's head. It felt hot, like fresh coals from the fireplace had been placed upon her scalp, yet it did not burn. Instead it filled every inch of her skull, and then her world went white.

* * *

Giles first registered something was off the minute the girl went limp. He shrugged it off immediately, believing it to be just his imagination. Then he saw the spark of white light, and in an instant, alarm bells rang in his mind.

Unfortunately, his instincts kicked in a second too late, as a bright flash suddenly engulfed the whole arena. All the spectators, even the holographic images of the Deathblades, flinched as the glare illuminated the ring. Giles was forced to let go of his prey as he edged backwards. Hundreds of thoughts ran through his mind, the most prominent being: Why was this light emanating from this girl?

At once, the glare faded. GiIes finally looked up to see Ruby Rose. However, it wasn't her standing form that startled him, or anyone else for that matter.

It was her eyes. They glowed with a bright silver light, enough to brighten the landscape of Hollowfall Isle. He gripped his axe tightly, unsure of his next move.

"Ruby…" Ren stared in shock.

"Whoa…" Naptune breathed in astonishment, as did everyone else upon seeing her glowing eyes.

In a flash, she was gone. Giles swivelled around to see that she had rushed over toward her weapon, picking up the scythe.

"Enough games…" Giles growled as he hefted his axe onto his shoulders. "Time to die little girl."

Ruby didn't say a word in response. Instead, she twirled her scythe, standing as she normally would in a fight. For a few seconds, they merely stared each other down. Then, as if signalled by an unknown cue, they charged at each other. Giles hefted his axe above his head, ready to deal a power blow. Ruby merely charged headlong at the Deathblade.

Everyone knew what the result of charging straight at Giles was. The Deathblade's brute strength and physical endurance would ensure that little would face him head on and survive. So it was not surprising that Ruby flipped over just as Giles's axe cleaved another gash into the ground. Bringing up the scythe, she swung down as Giles raised his hand in defence.

Now, all displayed surprise as Ruby's strike pushed Giles back a few feet, a shockwave of silver light brightening the whole arena.

"Impossible!" Giles said, evidently stunned that someone so tiny had repelled him. Ruby twirled her scythe again, firing round after round at the Deathblade. Giles brought up his weapon in time to deflect the shots, stabbing it into the ground and letting loose a burst of energy that pushed Ruby back. Ruby used the momentum to aim right behind, squeezing off a shot that forced her weapon forward and stab into the ground, anchoring her in place.

Giles charged forward again, keeping the bladed edge back. Ruby sprinted forward, spinning around to give a forceful blow with Crescent Rose. She clashed with Giles's axe again, this time holding her ground as a silver burst of light exploded around them.

"What in Remnant are you!?" Giles asked in frustration as he pushed against her. Ruby did not say anything, a silver glare from her eyes being the only answer. Giles now lent more force against her, pushing even harder against the girl. Ruby did not waver, but it became evident that despite the new-found strength she was given, it still was far from being able to fight Giles on his own turf. She now slid backwards ever so slowly as she was overpowered by the Deathblade.

Giles now reached forward, grasping her head once more. "Forget it. I'll just crush you!"

At then, once again Ruby's eyes flared, a silver glare that blinded Giles and forced him back. Taking the opportunity, Ruby leapt upwards, delivering a spinning slash toward Giles. Everyone watched as the force of the blow gouged out a section of Giles's armour, forcing him backward.

Giles looked down at the gash that had been torn through his breastplate. His Aura had definitely held, but he was astonished that his armour had been damaged. Astonishment gave way to fury as he slowly comprehended that this was done by a mere child. His Aura flared again as he poured as much of it into his coming offensive.

And as he did, Cyrus's support had been withdrawn, the Deathblade deciding finally that he wanted to thoroughly destroy the girl. Cyrus's blows now fizzled away as Vanessa held her ground.

"What are you doing?" Cyrus asked.

"Killing this wench Maester." Giles replied. "Once I have seen to her demise, my promised aid shall return."

"Make it quick then." Cyrus growled. "I have no intention of wasting time any longer."

Everyone held their collective breaths as Giles prepared for what would be his final blow. No longer did the Deathblade appear to want to savour each moment of the battle. Now, nothing but bloodlust flowed through his body, storing it in and preparing to unleash it all upon Ruby. The cloaked girl merely shifted her footing, drawing her weapon back.

Giles now crouched, placing one hand on the earth beneath as he prepared himself. "Enough. This conflict draws to a close. All will bear witness to your end."

Giles then gripped the earth, his hand crunching through the rock beneath. With a forceful tug, he charged, barrelling down on Ruby, axe ready to cleave her in half. When he was within range, he swung once more, slamming his axe down with such force and speed that cracks suddenly appeared on the rocky floor as violent tremors, the cause being his simultaneously activated Semblance, shook the arena, forcing the spectators to the ground. Dust clouds erupted, engulfing the battlefield and causing the spectators to cough and choke.

"RUBY!" Qrow yelled, running to the edge to take a look. It was impossible to see anything from the clouds that had been kicked up in the wake of Giles's attack. Qrow had borne witness to many things and even he knew that with Ruby's innate powers bolstering her fighting prowess, it wouldn't be sufficient to withstand a blow like that.

Soon enough, the clouds subsided. Dread gripped the hearts of the students as they expected to find Ruby's broken body beneath Giles's axe.

What all saw instead was Giles holding just the shaft of his weapon, half of it now missing. Before him, Ruby stood unwaveringly, her scythe now raised upwards. For a moment, nothing but silence occurred between both warriors. Then, all watched as the bladed half of Giles's weapon fell back down and sliced into the earth.

Bewilderment ran through the crowd like wildfire. In a split instant, just before Giles's weapon struck, Ruby had moved and severed the bladed edge, simultaneously surviving the massive recoil of the power Giles had gathered against her. Even Qrow looked astonished. His mind was now racing, wondering exactly what kind of power did these Silver-eyed warriors possessed.

He though back to Ozpin's words regarding the subject, with Ozpin merely stating that they were extraordinary. Up till now however, Qrow didn't realise how extraordinary. _Summer…_ He thought. _Were you this incredible as well?_ A fair question with little opportunity for an answer.

Ruby now advanced on the defenceless Giles, striking at him with blows too fast for him to follow. Without a weapon, Giles now resorted to his armoured fists. However, Ruby darted all around him, striking with blinding speed and not letting a moment to counter present itself. Unable to retaliate effectively, Giles's defences were soon overcome, his Aura winking out against Ruby's onslaught.

All watched as with one final strike, Ruby blew Giles out of the ring. His eyes were wide with shock as he crashed into the spectator stands, where he finally went still.

"Hey…" Nora blinked. "She did it right?"

Ren nodded. "Yeah. She beat a Deathblade…"

At first, no one knew how to react. Then, at once, all the students cheered. Ruby had defeated Cyrus's final ally and now was able to help Vanessa in the duel. A great equaliser it seemed…

And then the glow from Ruby's eyes disappeared. Ruby now swayed unsteadily on her feet. Everyone watched as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she dropped her weapon, falling onto the floor of the arena. It seemed whatever had happened had taken too much of a toll on her.

"RUBY!" Qrow yelled once more, but his niece did not move. He leaned forward, but stopped as another blast of energy echoed through the air, reminding all present that Relinquishment was still in effect.

"Wait, what about Jaune?" Brawnz asked. At once, he spotted the leader of JNPR, lying in the pit surrounding the arena. The tremendous battle between Giles and Ruby must have flung him there.

"No…" Nebula growled. "Now what?"

* * *

"Impressive." Vanessa commented as she faced Cyrus. "I had heard legends of the warriors with silver eyes. To see it first-hand is quite astounding to say the least, though it appeared she wasn't conscious of every second of it…"

"Well, I am quite impressed myself." Cyrus nodded. "But there will be time for that later. First, you will die. Giles and the other three imbeciles have failed me, but I wonder, how much Aura do you have left? I and Giles combined has significantly drained you, yes?"

Vanessa did not reply. She merely grunted, pushing back with all her might.

"So it would seem." Cyrus gloated as he pushed her back. "My designs will continue. You will not stop me! Our Purge shall begin! All the world shall be at peace!"

"Ohohoho…" Vanessa chuckled. "I love how you lie with such conviction. Truly, had I not seen your designs myself, I might have believed every word. It was terribly easy to find your machinations. Might I suggest some tidying up? Or perhaps a better key for your locks?"

Cyrus glared back. "You went into my quarters. I figured as much. All the more reason why you will die now. The dead do not talk after all."

"Perhaps." Vanessa nodded. "Which is why I have no intention of dying."

"A fate that appears inevitable, given with how depleted your reserves are. Even an Executioner bolstering you would have little effect against what I have left." Cyrus nodded as now, he pushed with all the force he could muster. Slowly, Vanessa felt her boots grind through the earth. She dug in as she neared the edge of the ring.

"So First Deathblade…" Cyrus mocked. "What will you do to stop me?"

The audience watched, with many of the Order now nodding at the inevitable. Cyrus would be victorious. Despite having no more allies, his Aura reserves were better conserved thanks to Giles's intervention. Vanessa on the other hand had spent most of hers in defence. With no ally to support her, she faced defeat with each second.

"Cyrus…" Vanessa sighed. "It is quite incredible how foolish you are for a Maester. Customs do decree that our supplicants must come with us in the battle and not law, yes?"

Everyone frowned as Vanessa said this. Qrow himself wondered what Vanessa was playing at. She didn't look like she had resigned to defeat. True, she had only brought three supplicants in with her. Then…

"Who is her fourth ally?" Qrow asked himself, his question carrying over to the whole audience.

Vanessa now pushed, and Cyrus was flung back twenty metres. He stared in disbelief. How could Vanessa have overpowered him so?

It was then that all saw it. A dark shape rose out of the ground from Vanessa's shadow, its form swirling like oil. The blackness receded and a hooded figure stepped forward. Most of its body was covered in a long cloak, though it did not attempt to hide the clawed gauntlet on its right arm.

"You always were quite a snake, _Cameron_." Vanessa frowned. The figure now removed the hood to reveal a man with black hair. His pale face was lined with greenish scales as his yellow eyes stared at her.

"I will take that as a compliment Vanessa." Cameron replied.

"You are clever." Vanessa nodded as she charged Cyrus again. "Customs decree that supplicants must accompany their champion, but not law. Thus, you chose to ignore it so that you could strike at a moment's notice. You ought to know that clever servants irritate me."

"I was about to attack when Giles had begun overpowering the children." The snake Faunus replied. "But then that girl went and showed me quite the spectacle. I must admit, it was difficult to remain in the shadows because of her. But that is irrelevant. There is a battle that needs winning, yes?"

"I admire your focus." Vanessa spat before turning to Cyrus again. "So old man, how do you fare?"

Cyrus glanced at the latest emergence into the ring, none other than the Third Deathblade. "Cameron you traitorous snake! I ordered you to go to Atlas!"

"And what made you think I obeyed?" Cameron asked. "I have no loyalty to you. At least, not after you killed my brother all those years ago, when we were still new members. How does it feel, knowing that you cut off the head of a King Taijitu, but now the other head has snuck around and bared its fangs at you?"

"I ordered your brother to destroy a settlement of Grimm!" Cyrus roared.

"Along with a populated village." Cameron frowned as everyone heard his words. "Why do I know this? I had hidden in my brother's shadow as he went on the mission. I wanted to see his skills up close, to learn from him so that I may best him in Relinquishment. Little did I expect that I would see a mission designed to wipe out an entire human settlement. When he decided to spare them and question you, your Executioners dealt with him and you proclaimed his feeble death, but not before you revealed your intentions to overthrow the kingdoms as revenge for their near destruction of the Order seventy years ago, with the massacre of small settlements being the spark that would ignite the fires of war among them. It was a devious plan, if only a snake hadn't gotten in the way."

At this, the Order now gazed at each other with confusion. Even the Deathblades were frowning, staring at each other.

"My hatred for the Grimm that destroyed my village burns." Cameron hissed. "But my hatred for you, the one who completed the cycle of loss in my life burns brighter. I laid low, reaching the rank of Third Deathblade. Ideally, I wanted the position of First Deathblade, but it seemed there were others that were greater than me. I did not know what to make of Vanessa at first, but I am not picky about my methods. I do what I must to devour my prey. After all, _I am quite the snake_."

"No…" Cyrus shook his head.

Cameron now turned toward Vanessa. "Vanessa, Cyrus's actions are not for our sacred mission, but for conquest. His leadership will bring ruin to the Order should it be allowed to continue. Thus, I pledge my full support to you, and my loyalty."

"I find that reassuring." Vanessa frowned, knowing full well that Cameron's loyalties were fickle at best. "I trust your loyalty to the Order remains just as such?"

"I still desire my vengeance. The destruction of the Grimm is all I live for, not the kingdoms. They can wallow in their foolishness and weakness for all I care, but the creatures of Grimm are the true focus of our vengeance, are they not?" Cameron nodded, his words now reaching into the minds of all who gathered.

" _NO!_ " Cyrus screamed.

"How utterly delightful." Vanessa nodded with glee. "I was right to entrust my findings with you. Oh, I will savour every second of this moment."

And Vanessa did. Slowly but surely, Cyrus was pushed back with the combined might of Vanessa and Cameron, both of whom took their time in ensuring his demise. As he neared the edge, Vanessa, bolstered by Cameron, drew her scythe back. With a roar, she struck at Cyrus with an explosive energy wave, propelling him toward the arena seats. Cyrus crashed into the stony steps, his weakened form now going limp. It was not a death, Vanessa didn't make it a point to kill people. But it did not matter, Cyrus's defeat had sealed his fate all the same.

Vanessa now looked toward the seats, eyeing every one of the spectators, who now stared back. "MEMBERS OF THE BLOOD HUNT ORDER!" She proclaimed. "BY THE RIGHT OF RELINQUISHMENT, I AM NOW YOUR MAESTER! HEED MY WORDS, AND OBEY!"

"Cyrus lied to you." She continued as the members of the Order stood on their feet. "His message of the Purge, his promise of peace and glory, just a charade for a bid to rule the four kingdoms. We would not have completed our sacred calling, but instead become no better than the Grimm themselves. But I swear to you now as Maester, I will lead you to the true Purge. I will lead you to the day we stand tall and unquestioned! I will lead you… ON THE PATH OF VENGEANCE!"

At once, all of the Order roared, celebrating the rise of their new Maester.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Now to get to the point, I was always wondering what Ruby's Silver Eyes did portend.**

 **I try to write my fics based on what has been released in the series itself and since we know nothing about what such warriors are capable of, I thought I might just throw in my own perception of things, which is basically being OP. And listening to 'I May Fall' as I was writing this might have contributed to some of it.**

 **Hopefully we'll get a clearer picture in Volume 4 as with newer material, I can write with better ideas.**

 **Still, I hope you enjoyed this. Only 1 chapter left to do. As I have said earlier, read and comment on anything.**

 **Yours Sincerely,**

 **Jdbl00d**


	12. Epilogue

Ruby opened her eyes to see the ceiling of her room in the airship. She slowly got up, her head aching and her body sore. Then, as soon as she had sat up, her mind remembered the Relinquishment duel and the battle against Deathblade Giles. She remembered Jaune, Sun and Vanessa.

The door then opened. Ruby turned to see Jaune, Nora and Ren hovering outside. She breathed a sigh of relief that Jaune was still alive. "Oh thank goodness…" Ruby panted as she tried to get out of the bed.

"Easy Ruby." Ren said as they walked in. "You aren't in quite the best position to be walking, not after what you did."

Ruby frowned quizzically. "I did? What did I do?"

"You don't remember?" Nora asked. "You don't remember your eyes going all glowy and white? You don't remember kicking Giles's butt?"

"I beat Giles?" Ruby blinked. "But, the last thing I remember is him grabbing my head. Then… I remembered my head getting hot, and then everything went white…"

"Seriously Ruby, what else about you are we going to find out?" Jaune asked. "I've never seen anything like that before."

"It's like a super power-up or something!" Nora beamed. "You were all, 'whoosh'! And Giles was all, 'Urrrgh'!"

"Far from it…" Came a voice at the door. Everyone turned to see Qrow at the entrance, drinking from his flask. "But at this point, I do recall the explicit instructions of letting Ruby get some bed rest?"

"We were just about to leave sir." Ren said. "C'mon Nora. Let's go."

"Aww…" Nora pouted. "But I still want to know what Ruby did! It's not fair that we don't get to know!"

"Nora." Jaune said, now getting her attention. "Let's just leave it for now." He now eyed Qrow, who was giving him a steely look. Jaune got the message right away. There were some things that shouldn't be discussed so openly.

Qrow and Ruby watched as the three of them left. Once the door was shut and he was sure no one was prying did he begin. "Well kiddo, I must say that was definitely something, even for me."

"Did I really beat Giles?" Ruby frowned. "I don't even remember…"

"You sure as hell did." Qrow nodded. "I've tangled with Vanessa before and let me tell you, fighting a Deathblade isn't a walk in the park. I can't remember how many times she nearly got me when I faced her down. Though, I just wanted to ask, what is the last thing you remember?"

"I-I remember being scared…" Ruby breathed, collecting her thoughts. "I remember, thinking that I had to stop him, to save Jaune, to save everyone. And that was when…"

"That was when it happened right?" Qrow said.

"Yeah." Ruby nodded. "You told me of my Silver Eyes before. They acted up again didn't they?"

"Sure did." Qrow replied. "Though judging by the looks of it, it was only a defence mechanism or some form of last resort. It must have been triggered by a survival instinct or an adrenaline rush of some kind, because once it was over, you just keeled over."

"So I got lucky…" Ruby frowned.

"In a manner of speaking yes. But I think for now no one is going to discuss anything about it, courtesy of yours truly." Qrow nodded. "And before you ask, I still have no clue as to what those eyes of yours can do for. I've only heard legends and stories from Ozpin, so I don't have answers regarding _you_ right now."

"Didn't think so." Ruby said before something else came to her attention. "Wait, the Relinquishment? What happened?"

"Vanessa won." Qrow reported. "After you blacked out, she got help from an unexpected ally, Cameron."

"The Third Deathblade?" Ruby frowned. "I thought he was away on a mission?"

"Heh." Qrow chuckled. "I could always count on Vanessa to keep things close to the vest. She must've struck a deal with Cameron before visiting us in Vale. They've got everything under wraps now."

"What else happened?" Ruby asked.

"Well, as Maester, Vanessa has expelled Cyrus and Giles." Qrow answered. "She says they had committed too many crimes against the Order's laws for her to allow them to stay. Personally, I think she just doesn't want to entertain the thought of challengers to her rule. With that, Cameron is now the First Deathblade and they are in the process of revealing Cyrus's treachery to the Order. Still no word on what they'll do next, but I figure we'll know soon enough. She's coming aboard."

Ruby now got out of bed. She still felt exhausted, but it was nothing she couldn't deal with. She now walked out of her room and headed for the main hangar. As she did, she saw everyone else who had joined in this mission, glad that they were still alive. She glanced over at Team FNKI, Neon and Flynt waving at her with smiles on their faces. Team SSSN was more than happy to congratulate her on her efforts, with the other teams offering handshakes and hugs as well. Things regarding her it seemed, wasn't getting complicated. Maybe because Qrow had convinced them to shut up about it.

At the main door, General Ironwood stood along with a small regiment of troops and functional Atlesian Knights. Soon enough, the doors opened and Vanessa walked in.

"Vanessa." Ironwood greeted. "How goes it?"

"The Order has yielded to my authority; the Blood Legion is under my command." Vanessa said curtly, not bothering to spare a look at the General as she walked past. "As agreed, I will see to it that there are no more hostilities between us and the four kingdoms."

General Ironwood now followed her, his troops flanking him. "Has the Order accepted Cyrus's betrayal?"

"Most have." Vanessa replied. "Others dare not question me. Still, Cameron and the Deathblades have been convinced. It is only a matter of time before the entirety of the Order follows suit."

"No one is going to challenge you to Relinquishment?" Ironwood asked.

Vanessa now turned to him with a smirk. "Let them try. I will crush them. I will make them beg for a reprieve. I will make it so that even Cyrus appeared to be merciful."

 _As to be expected_. Ruby nodded. Never did she think Vanessa was going to tolerate anyone who stood against her. It was either obeying her, or suffering.

"And do they believe in your cause?" Ironwood prodded further. "You said so yourself, that you will lead them to the coming of this… Purge. Are you sure that they will join you?"

"The Purge?" Vanessa smirked. "Perhaps the entirety of the Order can go ahead and believe in the promise that it is meant to deliver. I on the other hand, have little interest in it. Peace is a delusion General. I have no intention of living in a fantasy. But to answer your question, I care little what they believe or what they desire, as long as they obey me, _without question_."

Ironwood did not reply to this, but Ruby could detect a hint of disapproval in his eyes. "You choose to lead differently than any other leader in this world Vanessa." Ironwood stated after a few seconds. "Yet, I still think we are capable of forming an alliance."

"Do you now?" Vanessa scoffed. "We are vastly different from your people. For one, we do not boast of our strength, we use it. Let us never forget the disdain I have had for the majority of your efforts these past few days. I have no intention of associating the Order with a liability, General. You'd best keep that in mind."

"We all see the Grimm as a deadly threat Vanessa. We all want to destroy them." Ironwood said, stepping in front of the Blood Huntress and cutting off her path. Ruby sighed internally. It seemed like destiny for Ironwood and Vanessa to always be at odds. "Is that not reason enough to ally together?"

Vanessa stared at him coldly. "Your cause is not mine. I have no intention of sending my Blood Huntsmen to fight or die for _your_ beliefs or reasons. I see no reason to tether our fates with yours."

"But together we could survive in this world! Is that not why we helped to free your people from Cyrus's grip? That both you and we could survive and maintain freedom?" Ironwood growled.

"We already survived well without you." Vanessa argued back. "As for freedom, what makes you think an alliance with you will grant us freedom? I will not allow you to watch my every move so easily General. Besides, freedom is a concept I have no need for. To be free is to live in a lie. Nothing is free, all of us must sacrifice something to acquire something else. Believing in freedom makes a people soft, decadent, _weak_. And weakness is not needed in our Order. Now if you would excuse me, I have one last thing to settle."

"So we have no way to co-exist then." Ironwood frowned.

"It was never possible for us to do as such." Vanessa replied.

She now walked away from the General, who now shook his head disapprovingly. It seemed she would never dream of establishing any agreement with the Atlas forces, or with the world of Remnant in general. Ruby now watched as the First Deathblade-no-Maester of the Order came up to her.

"You want to speak with me." Ruby nodded. It was the only reason Vanessa would be facing her.

"Yes." Vanessa nodded. Although the motion was so slight, Ruby could tell something was different. Vanessa didn't appear to be as hostile as she was during their past interactions. This time she seemed poised with calm.

"So what is it about?" Ruby asked, still unsure of what Vanessa had in mind.

"Just to tell you this." Vanessa replied. "You have surprised the Order, Ruby Rose." Everyone stared. Had Vanessa just complimented someone? That was rare indeed.

"In the Relinquishment, you didn't even care that Giles was your enemy. His form alone is enough to force lower ranking Blood Huntsmen to shake in fear." Vanessa smiled. "And yet, you stood defiantly against him despite the odds. Few among the Order have borne witness to such bravery and conviction. Some are even impressed if I say so myself. They admire your tenacity and brutality."

"Thanks, I suppose…" Ruby said, scratching her head.

"And so to the crux of things." Vanessa continued. "Would you like to join us Ruby Rose?"

Silence pierced the air as everyone looked at Vanessa. Qrow glared in response to her unbelievable proclamation.

"May I know why you are asking me this?" Ruby replied.

"As I have said before, you have shown tenacity the likes I have not seen from outside our Order." Vanessa explained. "You have endured hardship, experienced loss and suffered. And you have also shown how deadly you are in the field of battle. Perhaps you cannot yet control your power, but I am certain that we will find a way. Why, perhaps with those skills, you can become a Deathblade one day."

"That's enough Vanessa." Qrow interjected. "Ruby is not hearing any more of this."

"Oh, that is hardly your choice now is it?" Vanessa smirked. "So Ruby Rose, what say you?"

Ruby thought, hard. Perhaps she could control this power if she joined. With it, she would be able to prevent anything like what happened to Penny, Pyrrha and Yang from happening again. She stared at her own hands, pondering her answer. Would it truly be worth it at all? She thought about Weiss and Blake, her two teammates who had left her alone, and of Yang, who now struggled with her way in life. She thought about the enemies who had taken it all from her, and she finally thought about all she had experienced these past few days. Looking at Vanessa, she made her conclusion.

"I know what you're getting at." Ruby nodded. "Me, a fifteen year old who is so naïve about everything had just gotten her eyes opened to the dark truth of this world. I've had friends fallen, I've had to see the things I've held onto so dearly get torn apart by the dark. So much has happened that I don't even know where to start."

Vanessa now looked at her, frowning at her words. Ruby now looked up to her unwaveringly. "After everything I have seen, from Vale, Beacon Academy, the Vytal festival, and even here with the Order, I've realised that no matter what has happened, I can't stop being who I am. I'm not sure if it is the right path, but it's the only path I know."

"And that's why I cannot join the Order." Ruby finally announced. "I can't accept a fate that is solely consumed by hate. I can't acknowledge a path steeped in nothing but vengeance. I have my own burdens to pursue, but I cannot pursue them with such a dark heart. I'm sorry, but that is my answer."

Vanessa blinked as she registered the answer. Around them, the other students smiled, amazed at Ruby's answer to the Blood Huntress.

"My goodness…" Vanessa scowled. "Will the similarities never cease?"

"What?" Ruby gasped.

Vanessa stared back at the curious looks from Ruby and Qrow. Drawing up her left sleeve, she revealed a jagged scar on her wrist. Closer inspection revealed that it didn't come from a claw or a tooth. It seemed to have come from a blade of some sort.

"I asked before what you knew of silver eyes." Vanessa said. "Why do you think so?"

Ruby frowned, thinking for a bit. Now that she did, perhaps Vanessa had already known what form of innate power lay within her, which is why she was chosen as a supplicant. It was a risk, but perhaps a calculated one for the Relinquishment. She already knew about the Silver-eyed warriors, meaning only one thing.

"You've met mom?" Ruby frowned, her question causing her uncle to stare in shock.

"Summer Rose." Vanessa nodded. "She was the first Huntress who actually forced me to surrender a battle. But it was long before I realised her connection with Qrow, or that she was capable of the power I witnessed from you. What you have said, is closely reminiscent of her own words to me when I extended my own hand to her. Quite extraordinary, how fate loves to humour us."

Vanessa now turned, ready to leave. "She told me that no matter how much the darkness struggles, as long as one endeavours to keep it at bay, it will never prevail. This I tell you now, for I believe it will be of significance to you. Do not mistake it for sympathy." With nothing more to say, Vanessa strode for the hangar doors.

"Wait, before you go, I'd like to say one more thing." Ruby said.

"And what is that?" Vanessa asked.

"Thank you." Ruby said. "We wouldn't have been able to do all this were it not for you. And thank you for telling me about mom. It was rather, _kind_ , of you."

Vanessa shot her a glare but didn't say anything. She merely turned her back and walked away. Just as she reached for the hangar door, she stopped.

"She was just like you Ruby Rose." Vanessa said from across the hall. Everyone looked at her quizzically, wondering what she meant.

"My sister." Vanessa said, keeping her back to all of them. "She was just like you…"

* * *

Days had passed since the mission to Hollowfall Isle. As expected, General Ironwood had gone back to investigate, only to find the island had been abandoned. Ruby had to admit, it was impressive how fast the Order had moved. Vanessa had obviously ordered them to pull out immediately the minute they had left so that no one would know where to find them.

She imagined that the Order would be doing what it did best, slaying and destroying the creatures of Grimm, attempting to slake a bloodthirst that could never be quenched. Ruby didn't dwell on that too much. That was their chosen path, a path of blood, death and revenge. It was a path she had chosen not to walk. Now, she had something else that needed doing.

Vanessa was right. She had to do something if she ever wanted to resolve the burden upon her soul. The deaths of Penny and Pyrrha, the destruction of Vale and Beacon, the rift of division between the four kingdoms, her teammates. All of that could now only be lifted by stepping forward and getting to the root of it all.

Ruby now flipped through her scroll, looking through the images of Emerald, Mercury and Cinder that Velvet had been kind enough to supply. She knew they were dangerous, but she would not find answers staying on Patch. Action is the only course now, and there was no time to waste. Not when there were questions that need answering.

Haven was a long way away. Ruby now went over and packed whatever she could into the grey bag. It was important to think about the essentials first. She would figure out how else to sustain herself in Mistral, but for now, getting there was the priority. She reckoned it was another thing she learned from the Order and Vanessa. Comfort was something she could no longer afford. The road ahead will be harsh and perilous, but then again, present times were. Peace is not a delusion, but it definitely isn't set in stone.

She couldn't ask Yang, not while she was still trying to cope with things. Instead, she had an idea of who to make arrangements with. She was sure they would help. After all, they too deserved answers more than anyone.

Ruby dialled the scroll as she waited, checking to make sure her father wasn't there. It wasn't long before the caller replied.

"Hey Ruby." Jaune replied. "What is it?"

"Jaune. I'm going to Haven." Ruby said, giving time for Jaune to process this. "I'm also going to ask Ren and Nora to join. Our answers to everything that has happened can be found there. Are you with me?"

Silence was the reply, but only for a brief moment. "When are you leaving?"

Ruby smiled slightly as she discussed the details with Jaune. She now looked into the mirror, staring back at her silver eyes. The best time would be within a week, when the snow would start piling up around Patch. That was when it would really begin, the new path that she must take.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **At last this is done. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I have at writing it. The creation of Vanessa Sanguinar and the Blood Hunt Order was by far the most enjoyable part of this story for me. As I said before, these characters were based closely on Alarak and the Tal'Darim from Starcraft 2. As much as it sounds royally messed up, I can't help but feel a certain weight to the beliefs of these individuals, that there could be a deeper truth to their beliefs. Not trying to sound like a preacher though, this is completely my own point of view.**

 **At this juncture though, I am trying to write a fic based on the 'coolest' team to graduate from Beacon. That's right. I'm going to focus on Team STRQ. It will be a slice-of-life sort of thing. However, my brain is having trouble with fresh ideas. Do let me know what you think will be good and I'll see if I can get it done, if I have already not.**

 **As always, read and review, and hope to see you soon.**

 **Jdbl00d**


End file.
